All you need is love
by Zouuz
Summary: Hermione a reussi sa vie. Elle a un bon travail, des amis toujours aussi fidèles, un joli appartement. L'ombre au tableau ? L'homme qui partage sa vie. Acceptera-t-elle l'idée de ses amis pour échapper aux coups et à l'angoisse ? Et comment sortir de sa prison d'amour ?
1. Prologue

Un ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs, un pantalon gris foncé en lin, un T-Shirt pourpre, et un coup de mascara. Elle était prête pour une nouvelle journée de travail au ministère. Un énième soupir, puis elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il devait être réveillé maintenant. Elle passa dans la chambre vide, en déduis qu'il devait déjà être en train de déjeuner, attrapa son sac en cuir marron, enfila des compensés pourpre, et descendit les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible, comme tout les matins. Elle arriva à la porte, appuya sa main sur la poignée, et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque sa voix retentit.

- Reviens là.

Elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, remontant son décolleté au maximum, avec une démarche raide au possible.

- Bonjour, fit-elle en essayant de sourire le plus normalement possible.

Il la regarda d'un oeil mauvais, sous toutes les coutures, passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains, et se leva pour avancer jusqu'à elle.

- N'essaie pas de te rhabiller, je vois très bien tes allures de petite salope, cracha le jeune homme. Va te changer. Tout de suite !

- Julien.. Je vais être en retard, et s'il te plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça.., couina la jeune femme.

Le dénommé Julien lui lança un regard noir, attrapa son poignet, et lui plaqua sur le plan de travail.

- Ne. Me. Réponds. Pas., répondit-il en grinçant des dents. Tu crois peut-être que tu peux me tenir tête ? Si je me souviens bien, tu essaies souvent, et tu n'y arrives jamais. Va te changer, finit-il sur un ton sans appel.

La jeune femme lui décocha un regard noir et récupéra son poignet brusquement. Le coup partir tout seul, elle ne le vit pas arriver. Elle se tenait maintenant le haut de la joue droite, juste sous son oeil. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment un homme au début aussi attentionné pouvait devenir aussi brutal. Elle essuya une larme d'un geste rageux, et parti enfiler un pull droit et strict.

- A ce soir, lança Julien de la cuisine alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Je t'aime.

Elle referma la porte sans bruit, de peur de s'attirer les foudres du jeune homme. Elle se dit comme tous les matins, "9h loin de lui. Profites.". Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'arrivée sa pause de midi, elle lui pardonnerait parce qu'elle recevrait des fleurs ou un petit mot de sa part pour lui dire qu'il s'excusait et qu'il l'aimait plus que tout.

Elle l'aimait, avant.

Avant.. Quand elle l'a connu, quand il était adorable, qu'il lui disait qu'elle était belle, qu'elle avait un corps parfait pour une femme de 26 ans quand elle se plaignait de ses rondeurs..

Maintenant, il lui disait qu'elle était "une petite salope" quand on voyait trop sa peau, qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à rien quand elle se maquillait un peu trop, que s'il n'était pas là personne ne voudrait d'elle.. Elle avait fini par y croire, et mettait tout en oeuvre pour lui plaire de nouveau. Peine perdue, il l'insultait encore et encore, jusqu'au moment ou il l'embrassait sauvagement en se collant contre elle. Alors elle savait que la dispute était finie et qu'elle avait juste à simuler pour qu'il finisse vite et qu'il s'endorme.

Il y avait aussi les coups. Ceux qu'il lui faisait le plus mal étaient caché sous son pantalon, au creux de ses cuisses. Ceux-ci étaient dûs aux nombreuses pénétrations trop brutales. Ses bras étaient souvent violet quand il la serrait et lui parlait d'une haleine fétide. Mais ceux-là, elle les faisait partir d'un coup de baguette. Non, les pires étaient surement ceux au visage, car son visage marquait très vite et pendant longtemps, et la magie ne suffisait pas, comme si elle voulait dire: "Regarde toi, incapable de te défendre. Encore une marque, pauvre créature. Il a raison, tu n'es bonne à rien!"  
Alors elle encaissait et se maquillait le plus discrètement possible, tout en essayant de cacher ces marques.

Mais ce matin, elle n'avait plus le temps, et transplana directement au ministère, déjà en retard de 10 bonnes minutes.


	2. Chapitre 1

Hermione avançait aussi vite que ses petites jambes et ses hauts talons le lui permettaient. Elle slalomait entre le personnel du Ministère, bousculant et s'excusant en même temps. Elle arriva enfin à son étage, salua à peine la secrétaire, poussa la porte de son bureau, et couru presque s'affaler sur son fauteuil.

Elle était devenue Auror après avoir longuement hésité, le métier de médicomage lui plaisant beaucoup, mais l'adrénaline qu'elle avait connu pendant la guerre lui manquait déjà lorsqu'elle avait rempli sa fiche d'inscription pour les écoles supérieures. Elle avait donc décidé de suivre cette formation en compagnie d'Harry et de Théodore Nott.

Ce dernier était réapparu à la fin de la guerre, sa mère ayant jugé bon de l'éloigner pour qu'il ne finisse pas comme son père et puisse avoir une vie normale. Mme Nott n'avait jamais réellement pris parti, mais plaçait tout de même tout ses espoirs sur le Survivant. Le ministère les avaient donc jugé neutres et la mère et le fils avaient pu réintégrer la communauté sorcière sans trop d'encombres.

Si Harry avait eu du mal à pardonner l'ancien serpentard, Hermione avait tout de suite décidé de le défendre à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait des remarques sur son père et son passé. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, Théo et Hermione étaient coéquipiers et faisaient toutes leurs enquêtes ensemble, et étaient réputés pour être le meilleur duo du ministère.

- Hermione! scanda une voix masculine.

- Bonjour Harry, sourit la jeune femme. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, il y a un problème ?

En effet, le teint du jeune homme était beaucoup trop pâle pour que quelque chose aille bien. Il regarda Hermione, rassemblant ses mots.

- C'est Théo.. Tu sais qu'hier soir il devait suivre Goyle s'il sorta... Hé mais attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'oeil ?!

Hermione garda le silence, fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est encore c'est pourriture de Julien, c'est ça ? Hermione tu dois..

- Ce n'est rien Harry, coupa la jeune femme en balayant l'air de sa main gauche, dévoilant ainsi son poignet rougi à son meilleur ami.

Harry s'empressa de lui attraper la main et de regarder de plus près les traces de doigts sur la peau de la jeune femme. Il serra les dents si fort qu'il s'étonna lui-même qu'elle ne retourne pas se loger dans ses gencives.

- Hermione, déclara le jeune homme en se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer, tu dois absolument faire en sorte que ça s'arrête! Tu es Auror, capable de te défendre et de le coffrer. Sinon tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il finira par te tu..

- Harry! le coupa une nouvelle fois Hermione, cette fois-ci en criant. Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardais pas ! Dit moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe avec mon partenaire !

Le ton de l'ancienne gryffondor était sans appel, et son regard transperça Harry, qui capitula, s'assit sur la chaise en face de son amie, et repris la parole.

- Hier soir, donc, alors qu'il suivait Goyle, il s'est fait attaquer par des personnes cagoulées. Il est à St-Mangouste.

Hermione n'attendit pas plus d'explications pour aggriper son sac, le bras d'Harry, sa baguette, et courir jusqu'au premier point de transplannage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? s'enquit la jeune femme tandis qu'il arpentaient les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital.

- Hermione.. Il est dans le coma.

Si l'ancienne gryffondor était forte, elle restait prostrée au chevet de son ami.

Elle qui ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses, qui savait se relever de toute situations et surtout positiver dans n'importe quels moments, elle avait peur. Peur que Théo ne se réveille jamais, qu'il meure, qu'il ne puisse plus se marier ou avoir d'enfants. Et par dessus tout, jamais elle n'accepterais de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était pour Hermione quelque chose d'inconcevable.  
Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis le début de leur carrière, depuis qu'ils avaient 22 ans. Depuis 5 ans. 5 ans à partager leur bureau, à manger ensemble le midi, à résoudre les affaires les plus complexes. Mais aussi 5 ans de confessions, de petits secrets, de consolations, de rire, de pleurs, d'angoisse.

Le BIP de la machine était lointain et l'esprit d'Hermione embrumé.

- Hermione.. soupira Hary, derrière elle. Je sais ce que tu penses. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'étais pas sensée être avec lui, et même si ça avait été le cas, vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre une dizaine de gens arrivant par surprise.

- J'aurais du insister. Il a voulu régler ça tout seul. Il n'aurait pas du. Il ne devrait pas être là.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, empêchant Harry de répondre. Les têtes des deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir qui avait failli casser la porte. Une tête plus blanche que blonde, des yeux aciers, un T-Shirt noir laissant deviner sa musculature.

- Salut Drago, fit Harry en tendant la main vers son collègue.

Drago Malefoy. Oui parce que lui aussi avait été jugé hors d'était de nuire, après que le Ministère ai su qu'il avait épargné Dumbledore, et qu'il n'avait finalement pas joué un grand rôle pendant la guerre. Il avait pris la formation d'Auror un an plus tard que les autres, et pratiquait ce métier depuis seulement 4 ans, avec pour partenaire un dénommé Igor Krouchtek, venant lui de Durmstrang. Lui et Harry entretenaient une relation professionnelle et amicale, car le blond et la femme d'Harry s'aimaient beaucoup.

Le jeune blond serra la main d'Harry, souriant rapidement, et pris la parole.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ?

- Physiquement, une jambe et un bras cassés. Par contre, le nombre de Doloris infligés ont causé des dommages. Déjà, il ne se réveille pas. Les medicomages nous ont dit qu'il ne se rappellerait peut-être plus d'une partie de son passé. Ils estiment ça à 6 mois ou un an.

Drago se passa une main sur le visage, acquiesçant. Il posa son regard sur Hermione, qui avait les yeux vides, fixés sur un point imaginaire sur le mur de crépi blanc.

- Alors Granger, on a perdu sa langue ? Ennuyant pour une Miss Je-Sais-Tout, non ? ricana l'ancien serpentard.

Hermione releva la tête lentement, planta son regard dans celui de son ennemi, et soupira. Elle se retourna vers Théo, déposa un baiser sur son front, retira sa main de la sienne, puis se leva pour se poster face à Drago.

- Tu m'emmerdes, Malefoy. Tu n'as donc aucun respect pour personne ?

- Et toi, ta joue c'est hier soir aussi ou tu ne sais juste pas comment te maquiller correctement? se moqua Drago.

La jeune femme s'empressa de poser une main sur sa blessure, grimaçant lorsqu'elle appuya sans faire exprès. Harry pris la parole.

- Oh non, ça, c'est parce qu'elle se laisse taper dess..

- HARRY! hurla Hermione. Ca ne regarde personne, je te l'ai déjà dit! Cette fouine n'a pas besoin de savoir! Elle est déjà assez omniprésente dans nos vies!

La jeune brune s'avança d'un air menaçant vers Harry, l'index gauche pointé sur sa poitrine.

- Si tu n'arrête pas tout de suite tes réflexions et que tu ne tiens pas ta langue, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais, Harry.

Elle récupéra son sac, bouscula Drago de l'épaule, et sortit en refermant la porte calmement.

Harry soupira. Il regarda son ami, désespéré. Le blond ouvrit la bouche.

- Son poignet aussi ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Ça fait longtemps ?

- Ça a commencé 6 mois après le début de leur relation, il ya environ 15 mois. Elle essaye de le cacher, mais elle est comme ma soeur. Je vois tout de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas chez elle, et qu'elle se maquille plus que d'habitude. Depuis que je le sais, j'ai remarqué certains signes.

Drago arqua le sourcil droit, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Par exemple..continua Harry, Elle porte souvent des pulls avant d'arriver et les enlève directement. A mon avis, il l'oblige à se couvrir. Elle reçoit souvent des fleurs ou des lettres vers midi, et des fois elle a les yeux humides, comme si elle était émue. Et je l'entend se jeter des sorts pour estomper les bleus.

- J'y crois pas.. murmura Drago. Merde, c'est Hermione Granger quoi! Pas que je l'admire, mais c'est bien elle qui m'a collé un coup de poing en troisième année! J'en reviens pas qu'elle se laisse faire.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, et sourit mollement.

- Elle a parlé avec Ginny la semaine dernière. Elle appelle ça sa "prison d'amour".


	3. Chapitre 2

- Mais vous ne savez pas quand il se réveillera ?

Ginny accompagnait Luna voir Théo, et posait les questions habituelles à un des médicomage qui venait changer la perfusion du brun. Il secoua la tête avant de répondre d'un ton plat.

- On pense que son coma ne sera pas très long, mais la médecine n'est jamais certaine pour ces choses là. Normalement, les comas causés par des Doloris ne durent jamais très longtemps, mais encore une fois, cela dépend de la personne qui les a reçus.

La jeune rousse tourna la tête vers Luna, qui était assise auprès de Théo et lui caressait les cheveux d'un geste mou. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et se décida finalement à parler.

- Ils sont sensés se marier dans trois mois..

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Gin'. Cette pièce est pleine d'ondes positives, sourit Luna. Je suis certaine qu'il se réveillera à temps pour m'épouser.

Même si Ginny pensait que Luna était peut être un peu trop optimiste, elle lui sourit amicalement, puis lui pressa l'épaule avant de sortir de la pièce.

- QUOI ?

Hermione se tenait debout dans le bureau d'Harry, les main crispées sur le dossier du fauteuil devant elle. Elle fulminait.

- Hermione.. Tu ne pourras pas résoudre l'affaire seule, et tout le monde est déjà occupé autre part. Il rentre tout juste de sa semaine de vacances, et il n'a pas encore eu d'enquête. Il sera aussi compétent que Théo, tu le sais très bien.

Harry venait de parler avec sa voix de écoutez-moi-très-attentivement-je-suis-votre-directeur, ce que la jeune femme détestait. Elle serra les dents, pris une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit la bouche.

- Harry. Tu ne peux pas me mettre en équipe avec lui, siffla-t-elle. Tu le fait exprès ? Tu sais très bien qu'on va s'entre tuer !

- Pour une fois, j'approuve Granger, déclara Drago qui venait de rentrer dans le bureau. Ne me donne pas une occasion de la tuer Harry, tu sais très bien que je la saisirais.

- ASSEZ! rugit le jeune brun. Vous travaillez ensemble, un point c'est tout !

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, stupéfiée, un air outré sur le visage. Elle jeta un regard furieux à l'Élu, tourna les talons, et sortit le plus dignement possible, prenant bien soin de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Assise à son bureau, le menton dans la main, Hermione était pensive. La frustration et la déception se mélangeait toujours plus en elle. La boule au ventre à l'idée de travailler à Malefoy, elle poussa un profond soupir.

Décidément, tout allait de travers.  
Elle releva la tête, pose un regard sur son horloge et vit qu'il était déjà 11h50. Elle posa sa tête dans le creux de son coude, essayant de penser à autre chose que ce blond délavé, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- On ne t'as jamais appris à frapper aux portes ? Moi qui pensait que les Malefoy avait l'éducation dans le sang..

Drago lança un regard noir sur son ennemie, puis ouvrit la bouche.

- C'est mon bureau le temps que Théo revienne, j'y rentre comme je veux, déclara-t'il avec la voix la plus calme qu'il avait en secours lorsqu'il était face à l'ancienne gryffondor, ce qui n'était pas glorieux..

- Pardon ?, fit Hermione, la voix frémissante de colère.

- Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi, mais Harry veut que l'affaire se résolve le plus vite possible. Fais avec.

Hermione lui décocha un regard noir au possible.

- Et toi tu vas devoir faire sans. Ce bureau est celui de Théo, personne ne s'y assiéra avant qu'il ne revienne. Compris ?

La jeune femme avait parler calmement, et Drago s'apprêtait à lui sortir une réplique cinglante quand un immense hiboux noir frappa à la fenêtre.

Drago regarda la jeune femme poser un regard triste sur l'animal, se lever lentement, ouvrir la fenêtre d'une main tremblante, et laisser entrer le hiboux en soupirant.

- Salut Joker.., murmura-t'elle.

Elle attrapa le parchemin et décrocha le minuscule bouquet de roses rouges qui l'accompagnait.

"Accepte ce ridicule bouquet de fleurs pour pardonner mes mots..

Je t'aimerais toujours,

Ton Julien, ton amour."

Elle essuya rageusement la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue droite.

Comme d'habitude.  
Comme tout les jours.  
Comme toutes les fois.

Elle remplaça le bouquet de la veille, qui avait la même taille, par celui du jour, et déposa calmement le bout de parchemin à côté. Elle attrapa son sac, marcha jusqu'à la porte, et se tourna vers Drago en posant la main sur la poignée.

- Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à faire changer d'avis Harry, alors soit. Tu travailles ici. Mais tu n'es pas chez toi, et si je te surprend à regarder dans mes affaires, je te castre.

Puis elle descendit déjeuner.

Drago, qui avait suivi tous ses gestes depuis que le hiboux avait frapper du bec à la fenêtre, vérifia qu'elle était bien descendu, et fit le tour de son nouveau bureau pour s'arrêter devant celui d'Hermione.

En passant devant la poubelle, il remarqua une demi-douzaine de bouquet semblables à celui que la jeune femme venait de recevoir. Le plus vieux devait dater d'environ une semaine. Il prit rapidement le parchemin, lut les quelques mots, le reposa.

- Drôle de façon de montrer son amour.., ricana-t'il.

Il secoua la tête, remis le parchemin bien en place, tenant à ses parties génitales, et pris la suite d'Hermione pour rejoindre ses collègues à la cafétéria.

Le soir, étant un vendredi, il était prévu que la bande d'amis-collègues se retrouvent dans un bar qu'ils avaient découvert un soir par hasard, sur le chemin de Traverse, mais dans un renfoncement: Les Copains d'abord.

Au départ, le nom un peu vieux-jeu n'avait pas réellement séduit les amis, mais ils avaient été surpris en entrant: Il s'agissait en fait d'un bar pour tout public jusqu'à 22h, puis uniquement pour les personnes majeures jusqu'à 4h du matin, où tout le monde dansait jusqu'à la denrière minute .

C'était plus ou moins devenu leur repère depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert.

Mais l'esprit n'était pas à la fête ce soir là. Il était 20h. Assis autour de la table, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, et Neville attendaient les derniers. Harry essaya comme il pouvait de meubler le silence qui régnait depuis qu'il étaient arrivés.

- Alors, Ron, des nouvelles à la boutique ?, s'enquit-il.

- Pas vraiment.., répondit Ron. Les affaires marchent vraiment très bien, mais George n'a pas fait de nouveaux projets depuis des mois..

- Ah oui ? Il retombe en dépression ?, se risqua Hermione, un air triste sur le visage.

Ron ricana, tapota des doigts sur la table, et reprit la parole.

- Oh non, je ne pense pas.. A moins que sa dépression soit grande, brune, ai de jolis yeux verts et s'appelle Karen, je ne pense pas..

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, faisant ainsi retomber l'atmosphère lourde qui s'était installée. Il rirent jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, puis relevèrent les yeux lorsqu'une masse s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione.

- Ben alors Parkinson, ou est passé ta classe naturelle ?

- Tu peux parler Weasmoche, je me tiens que lorsque le public en vaut la peine. Hermione, j'ai besoin de parler, supplia la brune en regardant son amie tristement. Et de boire. Oui, surtout de boire.

Hermione s'empressa s'attraper le verre que Pansy avait déjà dans la main, le reposa sur la table, et sortit à toute vitesse:

- Pansy, tu boiras après. Tu fais tout le temps ça et à chaque fois je ne suis au courant que le lendemain matin parce que tu ne te souviens même plus que j'existe!

Un ricanement suivi les paroles de la jeune femme, l'obligeant a relever la tête et à croiser, on s'en doute, deux yeux aciers. Ils commencèrent alors un défi du regard, que Pansy stoppa en faisant tourner la tête d'Hermione d'une main.

- Je t'en prie Hermione, reste un peu plus longtemps ce soir, j'ai vraiment besoin de passer une soirée entre amis, à boire, à danser, et à m'amuser.

- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible.., sourit gentiment Hermione, désolée de refuser ça à son amie. Mais il y a Ginny et Luna, je suis sûre qu'elles sont motivées !

Pansy hocha la tête mollement, portant un regard plein d'espoir sur les deux désignées. Si Ginny acquiesça vivement avec un grand sourire, Luna secoua la tête en rassemblant ses affaires.

- Désolée les amis, mais je préfère rentrer. Je dois encore corriger un article sur les Nargoles pour l'édition de demain. Et puis, je n'ai pas le coeur à faire la fête.

La blonde embrassa la bande, pressa l'épaule de Pansy et sortit d'un pas léger, qui ne laissait deviner en rien sa tristesse. Hermione se préparait à faire de même quand Harry la forca à se rassoir. Elle soupira.

- Harry..

- Hermione. Tu restes. Tu fais la fête. Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'est pas resté jusqu'à la fermeture, ou même après 21h ?

- Je..

Hermione réfléchit. Rapidement, puisqu'elle le savait déjà.

- 6 mois Hermione., declara Ginny d'une voix réprobatrice.

- Appelle Julien, dit-lui que tu dors à la maison ce soir., ordonna à moitié Harry. Albus dort chez un copain d'école, alors tu pourras dormir dans sa chambre. Tu ne trouveras pas de prétextes cette fois. Tu as besoin de te défouler, de ne plus penser à Théo jusqu'à demain, d'oublier l'enquête un instant.

Hermione soupira. Elle se dit que Julien lui en voudrait à mort, qu'il allait surement être très en colère le lendemain, mais qu'Harry avait raison. Elle avait effectivement envie de s'amuser, d'oublier le travail. Surtout qu'elle savait que demain matin, Harry lui ferait un café à la noisette, deux pancakes au nutella, et un verre de jus de citrouille.

Elle acquiesça, et dans un silence religieux ou le seul bruit était celui que Neville faisait en tapotant des doigts sur la table, impatient, elle sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac, griffonna quelques mots, et le fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

Pansy tapa dans ses mains, sautillant sur sa chaise.

- Youpi! C'est ma tournée! Kevin, amène une douzaine de shots et une bouteille de whisky!


	4. Chapitre 3

Si au début de la soirée, Hermione tournait son verre entre les mains, se posant milles questions par rapport au lendemain, elle changea immédiatement d'expression quand elle vit la personne qui venait d'arriver.

- Blaise!

La jeune femme couru, sauta dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, et lui plaqua des milliards de bisous sur la joue.

- Herm', tranquille, tout doux, rigola le jeune métis.

La bande d'amis qui avaient assisté aux retrouvailles rigolèrent un bon coup avant de venir serrer la main de Blaise ou lui taper dans le dos. Hermione ne lacha pas son métis avant qu'il ne se soit assis sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

Blaise. Blaise qui avait aidé Hermione à remonter la pente après sa rupture avec Ron, prenant le relais de Harry lorsque ce dernier était parti en mission pour 2 mois, se maudissant de laisser sa meilleure amie dans son malheur. Blaise, qui lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle. Blaise, qui avait suivi à la lettre la liste faite par Harry, concernant toutes les choses qu'Hermione adorait faire ou manger.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'était relevé, après s'être sermonnée longuement à grand coup de "Voyons, tu n'es pas une gryffondor pour rien! Allez, secoue toi ma grosse! Jette ce pot de glace, tu vaux mieux que ça!", elle avait appelé Blaise son "Harry de subsitution".  
Ils en avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup ri, mais ils savaient tout les deu que ce n'était pas que ça.

Non, si Harry considérait Hermione comme sa propre soeur, Blaise la considérait comme sa seule et vraie meilleure amie. Alors quand, 6 mois plus tôt, il avait été appelé pour renforcer une équipe de médicomage française, et qu'il avait accepté, la jeune femme avait pleuré, protesté, puis s'était raisonnée. Le poste ne se refusait pas. Elle attendait depuis son retour avec impatience.

Elle sautillait maintenant sur sa chaise, telle une enfant.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré aujourd'hui ? C'était pas pour dans deux semaines normalement ? Et c'était bien ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?..

Blaise plaqua sa main sur la bouche de sa jeune amie, qui lui jeta un regard offusqué. Il sourit jusq'aux oreilles et ouvrit la bouche:

- Hermione. Si j'enlève ma main, laisse moi parler et surtout, respire. Tu vas t'asphyxier.

Hermione hocha la tête si vigoureusement qu'elle se demanda comme la main de son ami avait pu restée à la même place. Ce dernier finit par retirer sa main, les yeux rieurs.

- Alors..., commença-t'il, prenant joie à voir Hermione pencher la tête vers lui, en quête de potins. Je suis rentré aujourd'hui parce que j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Théo.

Le sourire d'Hermione fondit d'un coup. Elle se mordillait à présent la lèvre inférieure.

- Et aussi parce que je savais que tu allais dire que c'était de ta faute, que tu allais faire des bêtises en reprenant l'enquête, et aussi parce que tu me manquais!

Ce coup ci, Hermione sourit gentiment. Son grand métis lui avait manqué. Elle qui était réticente quelques minutes plus tôt à faire la fête et à s'amuser, elle ne voyait maintenant plus aucuns prétextes pour refuser. Blaise était là, elle s'amuserait!

- PANSY! hurla-t'elle pour couvrir la musique.

La jeune brune accouru, plaqua un baiser sur la joue de Blaise et interrogea Hermione du regard.

- Ce soir, on boit! declara-t'elle, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

Ces paroles furent suivies par une acclamation de Pansy qui s'empressa de s'écrier:

- CE SOIR, HERMIONE BOIT !

La concernée leva les yeux aux ciel, et bu avec conviction les deux shot que l'ancienne serpentarde avait posé devant elle.

Il était maintenant minuit passé, et Hermione s'était rassise sur une chaise, en regardant ses amis commencer à danser. Elle avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée à parler avec Blaise, mais l'alcool avait remporté la partie et elle avait arrêter d'essayer de suivre désespérément une conversation sensée, pour s'asseoir avec Ginny, et glousser comme des gamines.

Seulement, maintenant, l'alcool avait fini son boulot, et la jeune femme commençait à se ronger les peau autour des ongles. Son cerveau cogitait, et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. Comment allait réagir Julien ? Il n'avait même pas répondu au mot.. Hermione réprima un frisson.

"Maudit alcool. Même pas fichu de faire son boulot."

Elle sursauta et failli tomber de sa chaise quand Malefoy s'affala sur la chaise voisine. Hermione porta la main à son coeur en le regardant d'un air outré.

- Ça va Granger, détend toi.

- J'étais très detendue avant que tu me colle la peur de ma vie ! répliqua-t'elle.

Drago haussa un sourcil. Un seul, le droit.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Tu te bouffais la peau comme si ta vie en dépendait.

Hermione eu un sourire ironique.

- Je ne pensais pas que Monsieur Malefoy me reluquait., ricana la jeune femme.

- Je suis bourré.

- Tu m'en diras tant.

Drago fronça les sourcils, mais repris vite un air impassible, celui qu'elle détestait plus que tout au monde.

- Tu dois l'être aussi pour penser que je te reluque.

- Je le suis.

Hermione souriait maintenant. Finalement, l'alcool jouait bien son jeu.

"Sage petite boisson."

Elle prit un verre plein sur la table, le vida d'une traite et, sous l'oeil amusé de son ennemi, alla rejoindre Neville pour danser un rock.

Resté assis sur sa chaise, Drago était pensif. Comment un mec pouvait avoir envie de frapper une femme ? Certes, c'était Granger, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une femme.  
Il sourit à Pansy qui arrivait, et tapota la chaise à côté de lui pour lui faire signe de le rejoindre.

- Fatiguée ?, s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Je dirais plutôt soulagée, sourit la brune.

L'ex serpentard haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer.

- Tu n'es plus le seul à être au courant, maintenant, ça fait du bien de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça soulage..

- T'as dit à Granger que t'étais amoureuse de la belette ?

Drago avait à peine fini sa phrase que Pansy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer. Elle s'approcha de son visage et grinça des dents:

- La ferme, Malefoy. Parle moins fort, merde!

- Tu es vulgaire Pans', et en plus tu prends les mauvaises habitudes de Granger.

Pansy le fusilla du regard, lui tourna le dos, et comme Hermione, repris un verre qu'elle bu de la même manière avant de partir elle aussi danser.

"Merde mais je les fait fuir cette nuit les filles ou quoi?!"

Il secoua la tête, soupirant, et rejoignit ses amis faire la fête.

- Aaaoutch..

Hermione se massa les tempes, soufflant bruyamment, gémissant à moitié.

"Saleté d'alcool".

Elle se leva lentement, descendit les escaliers et arriva dans la cuisine en manquant de renverser une chaise.

- Bonjour !, s'exclama Harry, tout sourire.

- Hmpf.

- Tu as bien dormi, Hermione?, s'enquit Ginny qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine.

Hermione ne pris pas la peine de répondre, et bu une grande gorgée de son café noisette, manquant de se brûler la gorge au passage.  
Une fois la gorgée avalée, elle releva la tête, pile au bon moment, pour voir Drago arriver, vêtu d'un unique bas de survêtement noir.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?! Elle fronça les sourcils, et interrogea Ginny d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Drago était trop bourré pour transplaner hier soir, donc comme on habite pas loin.., sourit la rousse.

- Hmpf.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels devant la réaction matinale de son amie.

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait Granger ?, ricana Drago. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas réellement du matin toi..

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec son pancake. Merde. Elle espérait de tout coeur que ses amis n'avait pas relevé la phrase du blond.  
Elle le fusilla des yeux, lui lançant un regard d'avertissement, et pinça les lèvres.

Drago secoua la tête tout en s'asseyant, et remercia Ginny pour la tasse de café.

- Tu veux passer la journée ici Hermione ?, s'enquit Harry, plein d'espoir.

La concernée secoua vivement la tête, n'osant à peine imaginer la réaction de Julien si elle passait en plus la journée sans rentrer.  
Elle fit un mince sourire d'excuse à Harry, et finit rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de se changer, d'embrasser ses amis, sans oublier le signe de tête froid à Malefoy, et transplana en leur souhaitant un bon week-end.

**Voila voila! N'oubliez pas de donner vos impréssions!**

**Zouuz**


	5. Chapter 4

- Julien ? Je suis rentrée..

Hermione prononça ces paroles tout en retirant ses talons d'une main, posant ses clés sur la bar de l'entrée de l'autre. Elle était passée à la boulangerie au coin de la rue et était maintenant en possession d'un croissant tout chaud qui embaumait l'entrée.

- Je suis passée chez Filou..

Filou était le boulanger, et Hermione fréquentait son établissement depuis maintenant 4 ans. La jeune femme était rapidement tombée amoureuse de ses viennoiseries, et s'était éprise d'amitié pour ce vieux et gros barbu aux allures de nounours.

Pas de réponse.

Surement le contre-coup de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille.

Elle aurait du rentrer..

Elle secoua la tête, se disant qu'elle avait passé sa meilleure soirée depuis des lustres. Tant pis pour Julien. Elle attendrait qu'il rentre.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui claqua qui la réveilla. C'est a ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil, dans une position particulièrement douloureuse. Elle s'étira de tout son long, sa massa la nuque en fermant les yeux de contentement, et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle en arrivant vers l'ombre de son compagnon. Je suis rentrée i peine une heure, mais tu n'étais pas là.. je t'avais acheté un croissant.

Julien se détourna pour lui faire face. Il la colla contre le mur et commença à lui sentir le cou.

- Julien.. Tu pues l'alcool. Tu es bourré ?, demanda timidement Hermione, essayant de ne pas paraître trop énervée.

- La ferme, cracha le jeune homme. Tu t'es saoulée comme une pétasse hier soir aussi non ? Donc, pas de commentaires.

Hermione ferma les paupières si fort qu'elle du se réhabituer à la lumière quand elle les rouvrit. Allez ma grande, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Julien avait déjà les mains sur ses cuisses, et forçait l'entré de sa bouche à l'aide de sa langue. La jeune femme essaya de le repousser, mais il bloqua ses poignets et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête, contre le mur.

- Quoi encore ?, grinça le jeune homme.

- Rien, je voudrais juste savoir ou tu étais, et si tu as passé une bonne soirée.. couina Hermione.

- Je suis allé dans un bar de strip-tease avec Sam et oui, je me suis éclaté à mater des paires de seins, déclara Julien sans aucune gêne face à sa supposé petite amie.

Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, et pris la parole.

- Comment oses-tu ?! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Et comment tu peux me le dire en face, sans problèmes ?

Le mépris qu'elle exprimait déplut à Julien. Il ricana, mais son esquisse de sourire en coin se perdit vite lorsqu'il commença à lui hurler dessus.

- Ta gueule! Ne me dit surtout pas ce que je dois faire ou non! Quand je rentres, tu es à la maison. Ne me préviens plus à la dernière minute comme tu l'as fait hier soir!

Hermione hocha la tête, et ravala ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir.

Et encore une fois, elle supporta sans broncher.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione rentra dans son bain lentement, toute courbaturée. L'eau chaude lui fit instantanément du bien.

Les yeux dans le vague, elle résumait sa vie. Un boulot qu'elle aimait, ses amis tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres, un joli appartement, un homme qu'elle aime. L'amour.. Chose tellement agréable au début. L'ascension des premiers sentiments puis la dégradation de la relation de couple..

Hermione soupira, et enfonça la tête sous l'eau.

Mourir par asphyxie c'est simple. C'est rapide. Il suffit d'arrêter de respirer. Julien. Je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Ou peut être sera-t'il déçu de ne pas m'avoir tuée de ses propres mains ?

Si quelqu'un s'était penché à ce moment là au dessus de la baignoire, il aurait pu voir une jolie jeune femme entièrement sous l'eau, ses cheveux formant une douce auréole autour de son visage hâlé.

Derrière un visage aussi serein que le sien à ce moment-là, on aurait eu du mal à deviner son mal-être.

Lorsqu'elle ressorti la tête de l'eau, elle eu juste le temps d'entendre la fin des coups frappés à la porte. Sachant que Julien ne se lèvera pas pour aller ouvrir, elle sorti de l'eau en précipitation, s'enroula dans la plus grande serviette qu'elle trouva, et couru jusqu'à l'entrée, manquant de tomber à chaque pas.

- J'arrive, j'arrive!

Elle ouvrit la porte, essoufflée par sa mini course, et grogna en découvrant la personne présente.

- Hé bien Granger.. Je te dérange ?, ricana Drago, légèrement perturbé par la vue de sa nouvelle collègue ruisselante d'eau.

- Oh non à peine.. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Il faut qu'on discute de l'enquête, si tu veux bien. Que tu me donnes tes éléments, comme ça lundi on arrivera au bureau en étant au même point.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et, pour éviter de lui donner raison, le laissa simplement entrer, puis parti en direction de la salle de bain en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à "jvémchangergrml".

Drago ricana et passe en revue le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Des murs bruns, un canapé pourpre, une grande table, un petit bar qui séparait la cuisine de la pièce de séjour, Une tasse de café à peine finie qui reposait dessus.  
"Pas de si mauvais goûts la gryffondor.."

- Je peux savoir qui t'es ?, grogna une voix masculine, le tirant de ses pensées.

Drago haussa un sourcil, étonné de voir tant de malpolitesse de la part d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Drago Malefoy, le nouveau collègue de Gra.. Hermione.

Hermione qui revenait justement à ce moment là, vêtue d'une robe verte foncée qui descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, maintenue par deux fines bretelles et qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins dans le dos.

- Julien, Malefoy est venu pour travailler.

- Ah ce n'est plus ce bouffon de Nott ? Tu as décidé d'élargir tes horizons ?

Drago serra les poings à l'entente de ses mots. Non mais pour qui il se prenait pour parler comme ça de Théo ?

Hermione, qui avait remarqué la réaction de Drago, sachant que Julien ne ferait rien devant quelqu'un d'autre, pris son courage et deux mains et ouvrit la bouche, et prononça d'un vois légèrement frémissante:

- Julien, arrête. On va travailler, alors s'il te plait, laisse nous.

Le regard de Julien se planta dans les yeux noisettes d'Hermione, si dur que Drago se demanda comment réagir. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Julien avait tourner les talons et s'était enfermé dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Hermione posa un regard d'excuses sur son ennemi et sourit nerveusement.

- Du café ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

- Donc, si on résume la situation, Goyle fait parti d'une organisation de rebelles qui a pour but de faire tomber le ministère et de reprendre le pouvoir comme l'a fait Voldemort avant qu'il ne tue les parents d'Harry.

Drago acquiesça aux propos d'Hermione en se massant les tempes. Voila deux bonnes heures qu'ils rassemblaient leurs informations.

- On suppose que Marcus Flint est à la tête du groupe, continua le jeune homme, et qu'il est en contact avec son père qui est à Azkaban. Mais ça ne colle pas.. Leurs conversations doivent être surveillées..

Hermione fronça les sourcils, et pointa un doigt dans le vide.

- Pas forcément. Si Marcus est aussi intelligent qu'il y parait, il doit avoir un complice dans les gardiens de la prison. C'est la seule solution, étant donné qu'il est obligé de laisser sa baguette à l'entrée.

La jeune brune se leva et rempli pour la énième fois les deux tasses de café posées sur la table basse du salon, entourées d'un amoncellement de paperasse.

- Reste à trouver qui a agressé Théo..

Drago remercia l'ancienne gryffondor d'un signe de tête et porta la tasse à ses lèvres.

_"There's nothing you can do that can't be done_  
_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung_  
_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_  
_It's easy"_

- Aaaah Merlin mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!, s'écria Drago qui avait bondit du canapé pour se précipiter vers la grande table du salon.  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de récupérer son téléphone.

- Allô .

- ...

- Oh salut maman.. Oui, je vais bien. ... Demain midi ? Oui ça me va. Tu veux que j'amène le dessert ?

Drago regarda Hermione continuer la conversation, enfin du moins ce qu'il pensait être une conversation, avec un regard effaré Lorsque la brune eut dit au revoir et reposé son portable sur la table, elle se tourna vers Drago.

- Désolée. C'est un téléphone portable, on l'utilise pour se joindre chez les moldus, comme pour la poudre de Cheminette, sauf qu'on ne se voit pas.

La porte du bureau d'en haut claqua et Hermione se précipita en bas de l'escalier.

- Julien, ma mère vient d'appeler, elle nous invite manger demain midi., l'informa la belle brune.

- Vas-y sans moi, déclara le désigné d'un ton sans appel.

- Mais on y est pas allé depuis deux mois!, protesta Hermione.

- Et bien tu y vas, et tu me laisses tranquille. Maintenant tais-toi, j'ai mal au crâne.

Le jeune femme lui lança un regard dégoûté et se détourna vers Drago, qui était resté debout au milieu du salon, gêné de devoir assisté à une scène de ménage.

- Tu ferais mieux de partir Malefoy. On ira à Askaban lundi pour parler à Flint, dit-elle en le raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

Drago commençait à descendre les escaliers quand la jeune femme le rappela en chuchotant.

- Les petites allusions comme ce matin devant Harry et Ginny, ou quelque soit les personnes présentes, tu te les garde. Je n'ai absolument pas envie que ça se sache.

Devant le ton saccadé d'Hermione et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, il ne put réprimer son célèbre sourire en coin.

- T'inquiète Mia, je les garderais enfouies dans mes souvenirs, sourit-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'oeil.

Hermione, pétrifiée qu'il ai osé utilisé son ancien surnom, lui lança un regard noir et se retourna dans un vol de cheveux en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Suite à ça, Drago ricana et sorti de l'immeuble de la brune un peu plus joyeux que cinq minutes auparavant.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Voila le nouveau chapitre, j'espère quil vous plaira comme les autres :). Bonne lecture!_**

**_(Et Merci pour les reviews )_**

Son sac sous le bras, une pile de dossier dans les mains, et un quart d'heure de retard. C'est comme ça qu'arriva Hermione le lundi matin au bureau. Elle ressassait la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère la veille.

" - Julien n'est pas venu ?

La mère et la fille était dans la cuisine, et cette dernière était assise sur le plan de travail, picorant sur la grappe de raisin pendant que sa mère surveillait le gâteau monter dans le four.

- Non.. Il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, il a préféré rester à l'appart pour se mettre à jour avant demain, expliqua Hermione, gênée de mentir à sa mère.

- Oh.. Pourtant il tient un magasin de sport non ? Hé!, protesta Jane Granger en donner une tape sur la main de sa fille. Ne pique pas juste les graines, prend une grappe!

Hermione fit une moue un peu forcée, heureuse de ne pas avoir à parler plus de Julien.

- C'est meilleur quand c'est spontané.. Et puis c'est pas grave!

- Si ma fille, ça enlève tout l'esthétique d'un grappe de raisin.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, tout en se disant que ce n'était qu'une malheureuse grappe de raisin..

- En tout cas, repris sa mère, tu mérites mieux que ce Julien. Ça va faire maintenant presque 6 mois qu'il n'est plus venu, alors que nous vous invitons pourtant régulièrement.

- Maman.. Laisse moi gérer ma vie comme je l'entend. Je suis bien avec lui, tu sais..

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Des fois, ça se passait bien..

- Mmh. Allons manger ce dessert avec ton père."

Bien sur, se disait Hermione en entrant dans l'ascenseur au dernier moment, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère lui faisait une réflexion sur sa vie sentimentale, mais de plus en plus de gens se posaient des questions.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées quand elle poussa la porte de son bureau, puis qu'elle posa la pile de dossiers sur son bureau en soupirant bruyamment.

- Pire qu'un boeuf.. T'es en retard Granger.

Hermione, qui avait sursauter à l'entente de la voix de son ennemi, se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir.

Elle fit le tour de son bureau et s'assit avec la plus grande grâce possible sur son fauteuil, avant de regarder Drago de son air le plus digne et de lui déclarer:

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Malefoy. A part celui-ci, continua-t'elle avant de lui faire passer un parchemin.

Drago attrapa le parchemin tout en la fusillant de ses yeux aciers.

**Droit de visite - Prison d'Azkaban**

**Visiteurs: Hermione Granger - Drago Malefoy - Aurors**

**Motif: Enquête ministérielle.**

- Parfait, on y va quand ?

Hermione soupira, se massa la tête, les coudes posés sur le bureau.

- Je pensais y aller en début d'après-midi, j'ai deux ou trois rapports que j'aimerais finir de rédiger ce matin.

Drago acquiesça. Hermione prit ça pour une approbation, et se concentra sur le premier dossier.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Une petite heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant place à un Harry complètement dépassé.

- Mione.. Huh..huh..

- Harry!, fit Hermione en se levant, rigolant de l'état de son ai qui était tout essoufflé.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Théo!

A l'évocation du nom de son meilleur ai, Drago bondi de sa chaise.

- Quoi Théo ?! Potter, accouche merde!

- Réveillé.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, tout sourire, les yeux pétillants. Comme si leurs différents n'avaient jamais eu lieu d'être..

Mais ils reprirent vite leurs consciences et se détournèrent vers Harry. Les joues en feu, Hermione attrapa son sac et se précipita pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps au point de transplanage.

Les trois jeunes adultes avançaient aussi vite que possible dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Hermione du enlever ses talons et les tenir d'une main pour arriver à suivre Harry et Drago.

- C'est là!, s'écria Harry, pendant que Drago amorçait un geste pour ouvrir la porte.

- Malefoy, murmura Hermione en posant une main sur son avant-bras, lui désignant la vitre.

Luna était allongée avec Théo sur le lit, et les trois Aurors se mirent d'accord avec un regard pour ne pas les déranger.

Hermione ne cessait de gigoter sa jambe droite, ce qui énerva Harry au plus au point si bien qu'il tapa la jambe de son ami du plat de la main.

- Arrête ça! grogna-t'il.

- Rooh, ce que tu peux être rabat joie. Je suis pressée de le voir, c'est tout.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'enleva pas sa main pour autant, sachant qu'Hermione ne contrôlait absolument pas ses jambes quand sa commençait comme ça.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas de séquelles., murmura Drago.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre du brun s'ouvrit, et une Luna plus rêveuse que d'habitude (si c'est possible) en sortit. Elle adressa un magnifique sourire à ses amis et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione.

- Il veut te voir en premier Mione, déclara la bonde.

Hermione sourit de toute ses dents et se précipita sur la porte.

- Voir Granger en premier.. Complètement malade.. Les Doloris lui ont vraiment retourné la tête.., radotait Drago.

Harry rit, et Demanda à Luna les questions habituelles concernant la guérison du patient.

-Hé bien, répondit Luna, Il faut qu'il reste encore quelques jours ici, pour les examens de routine, puis il pourra rentrer à la maison. Dire qu'on va se marier..

Hermione poussa la porte de la chambre doucement, puis se précipita sur son ami qui lui sourit faiblement en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Alors ? Ca va ? Pas trop mal en point ?

- Oui Herm', ça va, t'en fais pas.., sourit Théo.

- Tu m'a manqué., déclara la jeune femme. Tu sais qui Harry m'a collé pour continuer l'enquête ? Malefoy! Non mais il veut avoir un mort sur les bras ou quoi ?!

Théo ricana, mauvais tic Malefoyen, et pris la main d'Hermione dans les siennes.

- Herm', écoute moi. Si tu veux pouvoir régler cette enquête correctement et rapidement, il faut que tu sois avec les meilleurs. Drago est le meilleur après toi. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il serais capable de résoudre ça comme je l'aurais fait.

Hermione hocha la tête, et repris son sourire.

- Tu sais que Blaise est revenu ?

- Luna m'a dit ça. C'est génial, sourit-il. Ça a du te changer les idées, c'est bien. Elle m'a dit que tu étais même restée faire la fête avec eux. Pile quand je suis pas là..

La jeune femme rigola, puis pencha la tête sur le côté en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

- La soirée était plutôt mal parti tu sais, avec ton hospitalisation. Mais finalement, on s'est dit que tu aurais préféré qu'on fasse la fête.

- C'est vrai, rigola le brun.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione essaya de lui faire retracer son trajet de la nuit de l'agression, Théo lui demanda d'aller chercher Drago et Harry pour pouvoir les voir avant la fin des visites matinales.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Pas de fleurs ce midi ?

Hermione lança un regard noir à son ennemi. Ils étaient rentrés au bureau depuis déjà trois heures, et ça allait bientôt être l'heure du déjeuner.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Malefoy.

Mais bien observé. En effet, Julien était déjà parti quand Hermione s'était levée, pourtant assez tôt. Elle en avait déduis que c'était à cause de sa sortie de vendredi soir, et au fait qu'il ne s'étaient pratiquement pas adressé la parole du week-end.  
Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne l'avait pas tapée. L'espoir renaissait dans le coeur d'Hermione.

Elle soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu te remémores des souvenirs agréables, Granger ?, ricana Drago. J'espère que j'en fais partie.

La désignée se tourna vers lui, les joues rouges d'embarras, un air outré sur le visage.

- Co.. Comment oses-tu! On s'est mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais en parlé, et tu l'a très bien fait depuis un an, alors c'est quoi les allusions le matin, le surnom, et maintenant ça ?!

Drago rigola, bien content d'avoir fait enrager la belle brune. Sans répondre, il se leva, lui lança un clin d'œil, et parti manger.

Hermione regarda la porte de refermer, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Mais quel petit con!

Après un grognement, elle pris sa suite à la cafétéria où elle mangea avec Harry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Celle-ci est très bien Luna, mais je pense que tu devrais essayer la dernière.

Ginny était au magasin de robes de mariée avec la jeune blonde, qui portait en ce moment même une robe jaune flash qui moulait son corps jusqu'aux pieds. La jeune rousse lui tendit la dernière robe du tas.

Luna la passa tout en rêvant.

- Quand je pense que je vais épouser Théo.. Qu'est ce que je suis contente qu'il se soit réveiller avant l'essayage! Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire en le sachant à l'hôpital, inconscient.. Je l'aurais repoussé je pense..

Ginny sourit, attendrie. Elle lui rappelait son propre mariage, quand elle avait du essayer ses robes en sachant Harry à l'autre bout du monde, travaillant sur une enquête dangereuse.

- Oui je pense que je vais prendre celle là, murmura Luna.

Ginny scruta son amie. La dernière robe était d'un jaune plus pâle qui n'en restait pas moins voyant, mais elle comprenait un bustier et un bas choucroute argumenté de minuscules volants. Elle était magnifique, et correspondait tout à fait à la jeune femme.

- Oui, je pense que c'est la bonne Luna. Vraiment, approuva la rousse.

_**Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! En esperant avoir autant de vues mais un peu plus de reviews..**_

_**Zouuz.**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour bonjour! Oui, je suis vraiment navrée pou ce retard d'une semaine, mais je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps d'écrire.. Promis, je vais m'avancer dans l'histoire comme ça je pourrais poster même sans avoir beaucoup de temps!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Zouuz.**

- Bonjour, sourit Hermione en tendant le parchemin témoignant de leur visite, à elle et Drago.

L'employée de l'accueil, une jeune blonde, lui adressa à peine un regard, mais bomba le torse lorsqu'elle aperçut l'ancien-serpentard.

- Veuillez déposer vos baguettes dans cette boite, susurra-t'elle, les yeux vissés sur Drago.

Ils s'exécutèrent, récupérant leurs badges de visiteurs par la même occasion.

- Au revoir quand même, grommela Hermione en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible de cette blondasse décolorée.

- Jalouse, Granger ?, la taquina Drago, la rattrapant en quelques enjambées.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi je serais jalouse, réplique l'ancienne gryffondor. Surement pas de sa politesse en tout cas.

Drago ricana.

- De toute façon, je préfère les brunes.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, accélérant encore plus le pas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tiens donc.. Le fils Malefoy qui vient se souiller à Azkaban. A moins que tu ne profite d'une visite familiale pour me passer le bonjour de ton père ?

Le désigné serra les poings, ses mâchoires se contractèrent. Quel idiot..

- A ce que je vois Flint, tu fais toujours autant le malin. Tu n'a donc pas compris quelle était ta place.. Tu n'es plus rien, alors arrête de jouer au plus intelligent et sois coopératif.

C'était Hermione qui venait de parler. Sa voix, menaçante résonnait dans l'obscurité de la cellule, et elle avanca pour être éclairée par la lumière de la minuscule lucarne.

Le père Flint eut un rictus amusé sur le visage.

- Tiens tiens tiens.. Ne serait-ce pas la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas appris à rester à ta place, je vois.

La main de Drago partit et rencontra la joue du détenu violemment. Sans se troubler pour autant, Hermione continua à parler.

- La Sang-de-Bourbe, comme tu dis, est celle qui t'as mis entre ces murs. Charmante cellule, n'est ce pas ? Tu sais Flint, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup de remarques à propos de mon sang -elle ignora le tic nerveux qui agita la main de Drago- , mais entre toi et moi, celui qui à été le plus traîné dans la boue, c'est toi!, fit Hermione en plaquant ses mains sur la minuscule table à ses deux derniers mots.

Flint lui lança un regard noir. Son air pris un air de mépris, puis il remis son masque hautain de sang pur.

- Et donc, qu'est ce que vous foutez ici ? Je vous manquais ?, demanda-t'il.

- Exactement. Je pensais prendre une photo de toi dans ta tanière et l'accrocher dans mon salon, pour me rappeler que je te serais toujours supérieure, ricana Hermione, pas impressionnée pour un sous.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Dit moi Harry. Il s'est repassé quelque chose ?

Harry regarda Théo, et soupira en se passant les mains sur le visage. Il les joignit et tritura nerveusement son alliance tout en commençant à raconter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se tut. Théo se passa la main sur l'arrière de son crâne.

- On fait ce qu'on avait prévu ?

- Je pense que c'est la meilleure solution, murmura Harry. Mais elle va nous en vouloir à mort.

- J'en ai marre qu'elle souffre, trancha le convalescent. Je préfère favoriser sa santé à notre amitié.  
Harry acquiesça et sortit de la chambre blanche après une poignée de main.

0o0o0o0o0o

- Evidemment que mon fils vient me voir. Ce n'est pas un traître à son sang, déclara Flint avec fierté.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Drago planta ses yeux dans ceux de Flint et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Tu sais bien évidemment que ton fils veut renverser le Ministre ?, demanda Drago d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

A voir la lueur qui passa brièvement dans le regard de Flint, il était au courant.

- Tu sais aussi que ton fils est trop stupide pour le faire seul.

- Petit arrogant! Ne parle pas comme de mon fils, hurla Flint en levant la main.

Mais avant même qu'il ai pu esquisser le geste, Hermione avait attraper sa main et lui avait tordu le poignet sur la table. Flint eu une grimace de douleur et se força à ne pas crier.

- Tu l'écoutes et tu la ferme., ordonna Hermione entre ses dents.

Flint pris un air effrayé, mais son regard rieur dénonçait son amusement face à la situation.

- Tu sais Flint, repris le blond, sois tu nous aide et on revoit ta peine, sois tu ne dit rien et je peux t'assurer que ce que je te ferais serais bien pire que le Baiser du Détraqueur.

Le détenu frissonna à l'entente de ces mots. Comme Drago l'avait espéré, la mention de cette torture fut très efficace sur le Mangemort, qui jetait des coups d'oeil un peu partout dans la pièce.

- On dirais que tu fais moins le malin, sussura Hermione, approchant sa tête du prisonnier. Donc, que choisis tu de faire?, demanda t'elle en se relevant, le dominant de sa taille.

- Je.. je.. C'est mon fils! Je ne peux pas le mettre en danger!, protesta Flint.

- Merde Flint, il s'est déjà mis en danger en n'acceptant pas de vivre tranquillement!, hurla Drago.

Le mangemort baissa les yeux. Hermione fut prise d'un sentiment de contentement mêlé à celui de pitié. Certes, ils étaient à deux doigts d'avoir leurs informations, mais l'homme en face d'eux allait dénoncer son fils.

- Vous ne comprenez pas.., repris le détenu Il est plus intelligent qu'il n'y parait, et même si ça n'était pas le cas, il a des gens malins à ses côtés. Je ne peux rien vous dire, puisque qu'un de ses sujets à réussi a créer une potion qui ne se détecte que comme un jus de citrouille. Mon fils me l'a emmené en faisant croire que c'était le sien, dans une bouteille plastique. Les surveillants n'ont rien remarqué d'anormal, et lui ont laissé. Si je parle soit des personnes qui l'entourent, soit de leurs intentions, je m'étoufferais.

Drago eut un reniflement de mépris. Alors c'était ça.. Ce salaud ne se taisait même pas pour son fils, mais pour sa propre vie.

Hermione regarda une dernière fois l'homme qu'elle avait mis derrière les barreaux, d'un air méprisant au possible, et fit demi-tour, Drago sur ses talons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- On est dans la merde. Dans de la putain de merde, fit Hermione en se rongeant les ongles.

- Ce vocabulaire ne va pas du tout dans ta bouche, Mi.. Granger.

Hermione plissa les yeux à l'entente du surnom presque prononcé, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus, trop anxieuse quand à la suite de l'enquête. Ils venaient de transplaner dans leur bureau, et tentaient de faire un debrifing avec des informations qu'ils n'avaient pas. Soudain, Drago se releva sur sa chaise.

- Et si on Théo nous donnait ses souvenirs de l'agression et qu'on essayait de trouver le moindre indice possible ?

- Mais bien sur! Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt..

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, réprimant son envie de lui dire Ô combien elle l'exaspérait, et se mit sur pieds.

- Bon, et bien allons-y.

- J'espère que les souvenirs sont assez nets..

0o0o0o0o0o

- Mais vous croyez que vous arriverez à trouver quelque chose ? Cette nuit est un peu floue pour moi..

- On espère.. Tu veux bien ?, demanda Hermione, tout sourire.

- Seulement si tu arrêtes de faire cette tête là, Herm'.

Drago ricana. Il était vrai que la jeune femme avait une tête d'imbécile quand elle faisait ses grands yeux et son sourire immense, en hochant la tête, tel un petit chiot.

Théo pris sa baguette, mis le bout contre sa tempe et en retira un long filament argenté qu'il mit dans la fiole que Hermione venait de sortir.

- Merci, fit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Mais de rien, répondit le convalescent en mimant une révérence. Dit Herm', tout se passe bien pour toi ? continua-t'il en baissant la voix, le regard plein de sous-entendus.

La concernée soupira. Encore et toujours.. Elle lui adressa un sourire pâle et acquiesça refusant que sa vois tremblante la trahisse. De toute façon, il savait. Il savait qu'elle mentait, il savait beaucoup de choses. Pas dans les détails, heureusement, mais il savait.

Elle se releva lentement, serra l'avant-bras du brun, adressa un signe de tête à Drago, et se rendit au point de transplanage le plus proche.

- Granger! retentit la vois de Drago dans le couloir vide.

Elle retourna, haussa un sourcil, et attendit qu'il continue.

- On regarde ça demain ?, demanda-t'il en désignant le flacon resté dans la main de la jeune femme.

Hermione hocha la tête, et rentra chez elle.

- Plus froid tu meurs.., soupira Drago, maintenant seul.

Il retourna dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione s'affala sur son fauteuil, et pencha sa tête en arrière. Le bol de thé qu'elle venait de se faire fumait sur la table basse.

Elle tata ses cuisses, grimaçant. Si faire disparaître les bleus n'était pas un problème, la douleur qui persistait en était un. Elle devait se faire violence pour ne pas montrer sa douleur à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait.

6 mois.. La jeune femme s'étonnait d'elle-même, se dégoûtait Comme Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre, avait fait pour atterrir au plus bas, se laissant faire par un homme violent ? Mais même si elle se posait des questions, elle savait la réponse: La peur de ne trouver personne d'autre à son âge, de ne jamais pouvoir se marier, ou fonder une famille..

Elle s'était mis en tête qu'encaisser les coups pourrait calmer Julien, que ce dernier était juste dans une mauvaise période, qu'il l'aimais malgré tout..

Hermione Granger pris une décision en buvant son thé. Déterminée elle décida qu'à la prochaine démonstration de violence de son compagnon, elle lui parlerais, essayerait de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Elle repris du poil de la bête, et ouvrit un dossier insignifiant qu'il qui permit de ne pas trop réfléchir.

**Voila pour cette fois! N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en penser!**

**Zouuz.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Preparez vous à découvrir l'histoire tant demandée!**

**Zouuz**

Contrairement à ce que Drago avait redouté, les souvenirs de Théo étaient plutôt nets, et Hermione avait même pu voir la marque des ténèbres sur le bras d'un des hommes, puis un oeil et un nez qu'ils ont supposé lui appartenir.

- Si c'est un mangemort, il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui pourra l'identifier, non ?, espéra Hermione à voix haute, pendant que Drago fouillait dans sa mémoire, parmi les amis de son père.

- Je sais pas.. Le mieux c'est de prévenir Harry, et que chacun des Aurors viennent pour essayer d'identifier ce mec.

- Ca va en faire une foule dans mon bureau..

Drago se retint de justesse que c'était aussi son bureau, du moins pour l'instant, et partit chercher Harry.

Hermione, restée seule dans le bureau, en profita pour envoyer un parchemin à Julien, lui proposant de déjeuner avec elle dans le restaurant ou ils avaient manger pour la première fois, un petit bistrot français avec une ambiance tamisée, et un menu du tonnerre.

Une fois son parchemin envoyé, elle se mit à trier quelques dossiers en attendant que Drago revienne.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Tu te rends compte que ça prendre des heures ? J'ai une centaine d'Aurors ici Drago..

- Je sais Harry, répondit le blond, mais on pourrait avancer tellement plus vite si l'un d'entre eux le reconnaissait.. Et puis, si un Auror ne connait pas le type, ça ne durera pas longtemps!

Harry passa ses mains sur son visage. Cette histoire allait le tuer.. Ça voulait dire faire revenir tout ses Aurors, certains étaient en vacances, d'autres en mission, et il y en avait même un en congé paternité !

- De toute façon, je suppose que l'on n'a plus trop le choix..

Drago acquiesça, sourit, et pris l'ascenseur pour retourner dans son bureau.

Peut être que finalement, on allait trouver celui qui avait agressé Théo, et par la suite, démanteler l'association clandestine qui l'emploi! Le blond se réjouissait à la pensé de tenir celui qui avait fait souffrir son ami, qui avait fait peur à ses amis, et qui avait fait pleurer Hermione. Hermione.. Terminer la mission voulait aussi dire retourner à deux bureaux séparés, et soyons honnête, l'ancien serpentard aimait trop embêter la brune pour ça.. Il n'aimait pas que l'embêter d'ailleurs..

Hermione, toujours assise sur sa chaise, avait replier ses jambes, les retenait pas ses bras, avait posé son menton sur ses genoux, et tournait le plus vite possible sur sa chaise.

La réponse de Julien avait été positive, il fallait donc qu'elle trouve comment aborder le sujet. Comment demander à quelqu'un que l'on aime depuis an et qui est supposé nous aimer en retour pourquoi as-t'il des accès de violence aussi rude, et surtout envers elle ?

Elle en était à ce stade de ses pensées quand deux mains stoppèrent le fauteuil et qu'elle se retrouva bloquée face à un visage aux traits parfaits, encadrés de cheveux blonds.

- Un problème, Malefoy ?

- Aucun ma douce, aucun. Je ne voulais juste pas que tu vomisses sur ta belle moquette., ricana-t'il en plantant des yeux droits dans l'océan marron.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, leva les jambes, et appuya avec ses pieds sur les cuisses de Drago pour le faire reculer. Il rit et se releva, lui laissant la place de se relever. Mais il attrapa son bras et lui souffla:

- Ne va pas manger avec lui Mia, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça..

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Assise à la table du restaurant, la plus intime de ce dernier, Hermione attendait Julien. Mais la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se sortir les paroles du blond de la tête. Après qu'il les aient prononcées, il lui avait embrassé le sommet de la tête et était parti déjeuner Elle était resté une bonne minute sans bouger, sonnée par ce u'il venait de se passer. Prenait-il juste soin d'elle parce qu'Harry lui avait parlé, ou parce que qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'ils avaient eu avant qu'Hermione ne rencontre Julien ?

La brunette n'arrivait déjà pas a rassembler les morceaux de sa vie en ce moment, elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que Drago vienne tout remuer.

- Coucou amour, fit une voix masculine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, souriante, et releva sa tête lorsque Julien se pencha pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

- Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?, s'enquit la jeune femme en prenant une gorgée dans son verre de vin blanc.

- Ça va. Pas grand monde au magasin.

Hermione hocha la tête, tout en se disant que s'il n'avait pas envie de passer un moment avec elle, il n'avait qu'a pas venir. Vu le ton froid qu'il employait..

- Ecoute Julien, il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose.., tenta-t'elle.

- Quoi encore ?, agressa ce dernier.

- Je ne te comprend plus.. J'ai essayé de laisser faire les choses, mais on ne se parle plus, tu es de plus en plus violent.. On ne passe plus aucun moment à deux, et je me demande si tu.. si tu m'aimes encore.. Ou si tu m'a jamais aimé..

Hermione tenta de retenir ses larmes. Mais une traîtresse coula sur sa joue et s'écrasa dans son assiette toujours vide. Elle mordillait sa lèvre comme une acharnée, attendant que son compagnon lui réponde. mais il ne la regarda pas et héla un serveur pour passer commande.

Hermione, les yeux dans le vague et l'esprit embrumé, entendit à peine Julien choisir son plat, et ce ne fut que 10 minutes plus tard, quand le plat arriva, qu'elle reprit ses esprits.

- Riz-Ratatouille, c'est bien ce que tu avais pris a notre premier rendez-vous, non ?, s'enquit Julien.

"Non. J'avais pris du Colin et des patates sautées. Mais tant pis."

- Oui.

Le brun acquiesça, et porta sa première bouchée à sa bouche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Je ne viendrais pas cet après-midi. **_  
_**Essaie de faire le maximum, je reviens demain matin. **_  
_**HG.**_

Drago pesta, soupira, grogna, et pour finir, froissa le parchemin pour le mette dans sa poubelle.

Soit il triait des vieux dossiers inutiles, soit il commençait à faire des tours dans les bureaux pour montrer le souvenir de Théos aux Aurors. Evidemment, il choisi la deuxième solution, tant pis pour l'accord de Harry, et pris la fiole avec lui avant de sortir.

Le premier bureau fut un échec. Aucun des trois hommes de la pièce ne put reconnaître les traits de l'agresseur, et il en fut de même pour les trois bureaux suivants. Drago commençait à se dire qu'il allait y passer trois plombes quand il rentrait dans son douzième bureau de la journée.

- Alors, vous avez repéré un signe qui pourrait nous aider ?, demanda-t'il à Devon McClay et Jessie Klinton lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pensine.

- Moi non, j'ai coffré beaucoup de mangemorts, mais jamais vu celui-là..

- Moi par contre, il me dit quelque chose.., déclara la jeune blonde, pensive. Je crois que je l'ai déjà vu lors d'une arrestation, il ya deux ans..Vous savez, les rassemblements d'anciens mangemorts ? Ils ne faisaient plus rien de mal, mais on avait eu l'ordre de tous les coffrer pour faire les procès. On avait pas eut celui-là. Je vais demander à John si il se souvient du nom.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle sortit à toute allure du bureau, laissant Drago et Devon seuls.

- Tu lui plais, vieux, tu lui plais.., déclara Devon, tout sourire.

- Ouais.. Elle est mignonne.

- Mignonne ? C'est un canon ouais ? Si c'était pas ma partenaire, je me la serais déjà faite depuis longtemps!

Drago rigola, et ils continuèrent la conversation, le jeune blond essayant tant bien que mal de rester évasif a propos de pourquoi il n'était pas intéressé par la jeune Auror de 24 ans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione avait envoyé un hibou à Ginny pour savoir si elle pouvait passer l'après-midi ensemble, et la rousse avait laisser l'institut de beauté à son assistante.

Elles étaient alors dans le jardin de l'épouse Potter, sirotant un cocktail sous le délicieux soleil de cette fin de mois de mai.

- C'est à cause de Julien que tu n'es pas allée travailler ? De toute façon ça ne peut être que ça..

- Mmh.

- Hermione.. Il faut que tu trouves une solution. Soit tu lui poses un ultimatum, soit tu arrêtes. Tu ne peux pas le laisser continuer sur cette voie là..

- Mmh.

-...

- Tu te rappelles quand tu trouvais qu'on était proches avec Malefoy, il y a un an et demi ?

- Oui..

- Il y avait une raison. Mais si tu parles, je t'égorge!

Ginny se tourna vers son amie, ouvris grand les yeux, et posa son cocktail fortement sur la petite table.

- Parles! Tout de suite!

Hermione rigola, passa une main dans ses cheveux, pris une gorgée de cocktail, tout ça sous le regard impatient de son amie, qui commençait a tapoter sur son genoux.

- On a eu une sorte de.. relation.

- Relation relation, ou relation sexe ?

- Plus une relation sexe. Et on voulait pas le dire, pour ne pas subir les réactions des gens. Le problème, c'est qu'on avait établi des règles: Pas d'attachement, de sentiments. Juste du sexe. C'était super. Et un soir, il est passé alors que j'étais malade. Il est resté toute la nuit, et on a fait que parler et dormir l'un contre l'autre.

- Mais pourquoi ça c'est arrêté ?, s'enquit Ginny, alléchée par l'histoire.

- Ben.. Le lendemain matin, il est parti en m'embrassant, et.. Le problème c'est que je ne voulais pas que ça devienne sérieux avec lui tu comprends ? Pas avec Drago Malefoy.. Et du coup j'ai demandé une semaine de congé à Harry, tu sais, la semaine ou je suis parti en France voir Alice. Un sacré prétexte.

- Et après ? Il a pas essayé de te revoir, de t'apeller ?

- Non.. Il a compris tout seul, et on a repris notre ancienne relation: On se déteste et c'est très bien comme ça.

Ginny regarda fixement Hermione, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait dans le récit de son amie. Elle trouva bien rapidement.

- Et pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ?

- Parce que.. Parce que depuis qu'on travaille ensemble, il me fait des petites allusions, il m'appelle par le surnom qu'il m'avait donné à ce moment là.. Et ce midi, avant que j'aille déjeuner avec Julien, il m'a dit de ne pas y aller et que je valais mieux que ça..

- Il n'a pas tort. J'en reviens pas que tu ne m'aies rien dit!  
Hermione sourit mollement.

- Ouais.. Et puis du coup, j'arrive plus trop à faire le tri.. Entre Julien que j'aime mais avec qui rien ne se passe comme je le voudrais et Drago avec qui j'ai eu une super histoire, même sans sentiments..

**Voila! Vous savez maintenant l'histoire de Drago et Hermione! **

**Vous aurez le nom de l'agresseur au prochain chapitre!**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews **

**Zouuz.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour bonjour les socières! (et les sorciers ?)**

**Me revoilà un peu en retard avec le 8eme chapitre.. (Je ne me fais pas à l'idée que j'écris ma propre histoire, je crois!)**

**Bonne lecture les loulous!**

Hermione pris congé de son amie Ginny , sans avoir réussi à faire le tri dans ses débats mentaux, et rentra chez elle, se souvenant de son altercation avec Julien, ce dernier voulant qu'elle soit là quand il rentrerais.

Elle décida de préparer le repas, tout en sachant très bien que Julien prendrait son assiette, et y irait s'enfermer dans son bureau, prétextant du travail à finir.

Plongée dans le mélange de sa vinaigrette, elle ne vit que du coin de l'œil la silhouette qui arriva, puis entra dans le hall de l'immeuble.  
Il n'était que 17h13, et Julien n'arrivait généralement pas avant 18h30.. N'entendant pas le porte des escaliers s'ouvrir, elle su que c'était forcement pour elle puisque elle et Julien étaient les seuls à vivre au premier étage.

Quand la sonnette retentit, elle pris le temps de reposer ses ingrédients, de s'essuyer les mains convenablement sur un torchon, et de remettre un minimum ses cheveux en place.

Elle ouvrit la porte, un sourire aux lèvres, en tant que bonne hôte. Mais le sourire retomba lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de..

- Malefoy. Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- Hé bien, je suis venu vérifier ton état de santé, étant donné que tu n'es pas aller travailler cet aprem.

La brunette pris une grande inspiration, tenta de garder son calme, et c'est avec la voix la plus posée qu'elle avait en réserve à ce moment là qu'elle lui répondit.

- Hé bien voila. Je suis vivante, en pleine forme, et je reviens demain matin. Quelque chose d'autre ?

Après ces mots, Hermione eut l'impression de se faire scanner aux rayons X. Drago passait son regard de haut en bas sur elle, et elle n'osait plus faire un seul mouvement.

Drago hocha la tête, plongea son regard dans le sien une dernière fois, et s'éloigna de la porte en murmurant qu'ils se verraient demain.

Hermione ferma derrière lui, et s'adossa contre le panneau de bois. Elle détestait être sous son regard. Car elle savait qu'elle avait toujours eu du mal à lui résister.

Drago, de son côté, avait immédiatement transplané dans son salon. Pensif, il se servit une bière moldue conseillée par Harry, et s'assit dans son canapé, jambe étendues devant lui.

Il connaissait trop bien Hermione pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Le teint pâle, les légers cernes.. Elle avait pleuré. Drago connaissait son visage par coeur, par ailleurs il savait aussi trouver le moindre détail qui venait s'y incruster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Graham Montague!, s'exclama John, celui dont Jessie avait parlé la veille.

John n'étant pas disponible le jour d'avant, ils avaient du attendre ce jour-ci pour connaître le nom de l'agresseur de Théo.

- Merde.. Mais c'est même pas un mangemort ce type!, grogna Drago, tandis qu'Harry et Hermione se regardaient, abasourdis.

- Donc ça veut dire que le jour ou on a procédé à l'arrestation des anciens mangemorts, il était là.. C'est bizarre, ça colle pas..

Harry se parlait à lui-même, son index tapotant son menton.

- Mais bien sur que si, ça colle!, s'exclama Hermione en tapant du pied. Pourquoi il n'y aurait que des mangemorts pour vouloir descendre le Ministère hein ? Pleins d'autres gens étaient d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort, ils n'ont simplement pas eu le cran de porter la Marque! Il suffisait pour Montague de faire savoir qu'il était à Serpentard, Sang-pur de surcroît, et d'inventer une histoire banale pour avoir échappé à la guerre!

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête, un doigt pointé vers Hermione.

- Mais oui! Le seul problème c'est qu'ici, le sort de détection de la Marque ne nous aidera pas.. Il va falloir qu'on se débrouille tout seuls..

Harry acquiesça songeur. Ginny allait le tuer.. Encore une affaire qui s'éternisait Bien sur, il arrivait à prendre un maximum de temps pour elle et James, étant donné qu'il était le directeur, mais dans ces cas là, il avait toujours la tête ailleurs.. Il regarda Hermione qui le fixait, démuni.

La brunette s'avanca jusqu'à lui, le pris dans ses bras.

- Elle comprendra, Harry. C'est pour Théo, tout le monde comprendra., lui dit-elle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

La semaine se poursuivit sans aucunes nouvelles informations quant à la position de Montague. Pas de famille répertoriée pas de boulot inscrit, pas de contrat d'habitat.. Tout le quartier des Aurors était en ébullition, sans que cela ne serve à quelque chose.

Résultat, il s'était tous octroyé une bonne soirée de repos. Assis comme d'habitude à la plus grande table des "Copains d'abord", ils attendaient les retardataires, Geroge et Hermione.

George arrivait justement, une grande brune à ses côtés, leurs mains entrelacées.

- Bonjour tout le monde!, s'exclama George, tout excité. Je vous présente Karen, et non Ron je ne vous fais pas de dessin!

Karen rit devant la mine effaré de Ron, et s'efforça de n'oublier personne dans son tour de table. Ginny la salua chaleureusement heureuse de voir que son frère reprenait le dessus sur sa dépression.

Au loin, Harry entendit deux voix murmurer, mais d'une manière plutôt virulente. Se retournant, il eut la surprise de voir Hermione, accompagnée de JULIEN. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il ne venait plus, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun qui ne pouvait plus l'encadrer. De même que toute la bande d'ailleurs.

- Salut, sourit Hermione en s'asseyant près de Ginny, suivie par Julien qui avait une mine renfermé et qui paraissait à deux doigts de bruler le bar.

Leur arrivée, beaucoup moins chaleureuse que celle de George et Karen, jeta un froid. La bande d'amis se regardait alternativement, alors que Pansy se penchait vers Hermione.

- J'ai besoin de conseils, souffla-t'elle son oreille.

La brunette haussa un sourcil, et lui désigna d'un regard la porte des toilettes, alors que Pansy se levait déjà, une main sur l'avant-bras de son amie.

- Toujours à aller au chiottes ensemble, ces meufs..

Les garçons ne purent qu'approuver la remarque de Neville, tandis que les filles se regardaient, abandonnant de faire comprendre aux garçons de les besoins de ces dames.

- Hello la compagnie!

- Luna, Théo! On croyait que vous ne veniez pas..

Luna sourit d'un air angélique, et expliqua que Théo voulait absolument sortir de la maison et qu'il avait promis au docteur de ne pas boire.  
Luna dit bonjour à tout le monde, mais Théo fit l'impasse sur Julien. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'ils avaient arrêté de faire semblant.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir, Pans' ?

L'ancienne serpentarde venait de refermer la porte sur elles, et se tortillait les mains, nerveuse. Hermione etouffa un rire en patientant, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

- Heu.. Tu sais ce que je t'ai confié la dernière fois.. - Hermione hocha la tête, tout sourire -, Je voulais savoir si tu n'avais pas quelques conseils à me donner pour faire.. comment dire.. avancer les choses. Oui, c'est ça.

Pansy souffla un grand coup, et lança un regard profond vers son amie. Celle-ci éclata alors de rire, complètement attendrie par la vision d'une Pansy stressée.

- Oh Pansy.. Ron aime le naturel. Je ne veux pas dire qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de bien t'habiller et de te maquiller, mais il aime qu'une fille ai de la conversation et n'en fasse pas trop dans son comportement.. Bon c'est sur que toi tu aimes jouer de ton physique, mais je suis certaine qu'une chose chez toi plait à Ron!

- Ah bon quoi ?

Hermione pris Pansy dans ces bras et lui plaqua un bisous sur la joue.

- Il a appris à te découvrir depuis Poudlard, tu sais. Il ne pourra surement jamais se passer de vos petites disputes si vous restez amis, mais il l'a remarqué autant que tout le monde.

- Accouche Granger!

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, posa ses mains bien a plat sur les épaules de son amie.

- Tu es fidèle. En amitié comme en amour. C'est la chose la plus importante aux yeux de Ron je pense.

Pansy sourit sincèrement à Hermione, émue.

- Je t'adore Mimine.

- Gnh. M'appelles pas comme ça.

C'est en riant comme des gamines qu'elle retournèrent à la table, faisant se retourner leurs amis sur elles.

- Théo!, s'écria Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son ami, qui s'était levé pour anticiper le choc.

Ce n'était pas l'ambiance aussi relâchée qu'avait eu droit les amis avec la scène du câlin Blais/Hermione. Tout le monde riait nerveusement, observant Julien à la dérobée, anticipant sa réaction.

Sans que personne n'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher, le brun s'était levé et avait attrapé fortement Hermione par le bras.

- On rentre., declara-t'il d'un ton froid. Rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille, il lui murmura Et tu n'as pas intêret à faire la fière.

Harry, qui avait bondi comme un ressort quand il avait vu Julien attraper Hermione, tenait ce dernier en joute avec sa baguette magique. 30 secondes plus tard, on pouvait voir Drago, Blaise, et Théo à ses côtés.

- Tu la lâches.

Drago avait exprimé cette phrase d'un ton froid, alors que tout en lui bouillonnait et lui ordonnait de se jeter sur ce connard et de lui briser les os un par un.

- C'est bon Drago., se força à sourire Hermione. Je n'avais pas prévu de rentrer tard de toute manière.

Toute crispée, s'efforcant d'ignorer les regards courroucés de ses amis, elle récupéra le plus vite possible ses affaires et suivi Julien jusqu'à la porte en jetant un regard d'excuses derrière elle.

Drago, sut qu'il y avait autre chose dans ce regard. Une supplication. "Ne faîtes rien, s'il vous plait."

- Théo, Blaise. On y va ce soir. Drago, on va avoir besoin de toi.

Drago haussa un sourcil, et s'installa alors que toute la tablée, filles comme garçons, se penchaient vers Harry pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

3h plus tard, quatre grandes silhouettes avançaient lentement dans une rue, toutes vêtues de noir, baguette en main. Ils murmuraient mettaient apparemment les derniers détails d'un plan au point.

Un d'eux s'arrêtant, fit un signe aux autres pour leur demander d'écouter.

A l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, ils tendaient l'oreille.

Un hurlement vint déchirer le calme apaisant de la nuit.

Les quatre silhouettes avaient déjà foncé vers la seule porte du première étage.

**Voilaaaaaaaa!**

**Ouais, je m'essaie au suspens.. **

**Si ça marche pas et que je n'ai pas les réactions voulues, promis j'arrêterais haha!**

**A la semaine prochaine, n'oubliez pas mes petites reviews (ouais j'étais déçue de ne pas en avoir eu beaucoup au précédent chapitre.. :/)**

**Zouuz **


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Voila le nouveau chapitre! **_

_**Il est triste, et se passe entièrement à l'hopital. Mais il est important, et je l'ai écrit avec ma playlist "suicide toi", donc.. Un peu sombre. **_

_**Mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même! **_

_**Bisouilles, **_

_**Zouuz.**_

Hermione était coincé sous Julien, ce dernier venant de la taper plus violemment et plus haineusement que toute les autres fois. Cette fois-ci, elle avait hurlé. Mais elle l'avait poussé à bout juste avant, lui reprochant en hurlant sa conduite déplorable au bar quelques heures plus tôt.

Quand il était venu la rejoindre dans le lit, qu'elle avait senti ses mains s'aventurer sur ses cuisses, elle avait craqué. Elle lui avait cracher à la figure qu'elle n'en pouvais plus, et elle l'avait insulté. Il n'avait pas supporter.

Et voilà ou elle en était. Coincé sous lui, Julien la frappant dans les côtes, sur le visage, lui tirant les cheveux, insensible à ses larmes qui coulait sur son visage plus pâle que la mort.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Les quatre amis étaient devant la porte. Drago regardait Harry, Théo regardait Drago, Blaise regardait Théo, et Théo serrait les points, fulminant de rage, regardant fixement Harry pour savoir si, enfin, ils allaient pouvoir coincer cette ordure.

Harry fit un signe de tête, sera sa baguette dans sa main, la pointa devant lui, et fit voler la porte en éclat.

Les quatre amis eurent tout juste le temps de voir la scène, les derniers coups portés, le dernier gémissement de douleur d'Hermione, et Julien cracha un juron avant de transplaner.

- Putain, fais chier, merde!

Théo n'arrêtait pas de jurer en essayant de réveiller Hermione. Harry était dans un état second, fixant sa meilleure amie comme si seule la force de son regard pouvait la réveiller.

Drago criait sur Blaise pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, lui qui était medicomage! Il attrapa les épaule du métisse et le secoua. Blaise porta toute son attention sur Drago et vit la chose qui le sortit de sa torpeur. La larme, au coin de l'œil du blond. Alors il repris ses esprits, ne posa aucune question à son ami, se précipita sur Hermione, poussa Théo, et passa en revue les blessures que son amie avait.

- Harry, appelle St-Mangouste, je ne peux rien faire ici, et la panique va me faire faire n'importe quoi.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Harry prévint les urgences.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jeune femme, la trentaine, emmenez la au bloc 4"

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Assis sur une chaise inconfortable, dans la salle d'attente, il avait l'impression d'être inutile. Il releva la tête. Ginny, à côté de lui, lui traçait des cercles réguliers dans le dos. Théo, sur une chaise en face, dormait, la tête posée sur l'épale de Luna, qui elle, était dans ses pensées, passant la peau de son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Blaise venait de prendre son service, mais son chef ne lui avait pas laissé soigner Hermione. Après quelques cris et insultes discrètes, Blaise était allé enfilé sa blouse et pour ensuite partir s'occuper du service pédiatrie.

"Quelle connerie", avait-t'il lâché en descendant d'un étage.

Drago, lui, s'enfilait café sur café, se levant, marchant dans le couloir, observant les chambres, faisant pression sur la femme de l'accueil, se rasseyant. Puis il se relevait. Il recommençait.

- Drago., l'apostropha Harry. Assied toi, et calme toi. Ce que tu nous fais là ne sert à rien. Ca ne va pas les faire bosser plus vite.

Le brun vit les mâchoires du blond se contracter, fronça les sourcils.

- Dis nous plutôt pourquoi tu es si inquiet pour ta chère Granger, continua l'Elu.

- Et toi, dis nous plutôt pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de chercher cette enflure!, cracha le blond, en état de rage incontrolable. Hein?! Pourquoi t'es pas en train de t'activer, toi qui te vante toujours d'avoir la meilleur équipe que le Ministère ai jamais connu ? Mais non, tu restes le cul posé sur ta chaise, t'attend que ça se passe! Même Blaise à crier sur son patron pour essayer de la sortir de là!

Harry restait bouche bée. Il tourna une tête abasourdie vers Ginny, qui regardait l'ancien serpentard. Drago tremblait, respirait fort.  
Sans un mot, la jeune rousse se leva, se planta devant Drago. Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Il avait l'air perdu. Complètement. Elle se hissa sur la point des pieds, et le pris dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se calmer et caler sa tête sans son cou. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et tourna les talons.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Théo était dans une plaine. Une grande plaine, verte, parsemée de fleurs. Il s'arrivait pas à définir la fin de cette étendue d'herbe. Mais il savait que, s'il avançait, il verrait une forme jaune qui se préciserait au fur et à mesure. Il savait que ce serait une fine silhouette. Il savait qu'elle aurait surement la tête dans les nuages, même en ce jour important. Il savait qu'elle aurait remonté ses cheveux d'habitude si emmêlés, parce qu'il les préfère comme ça. Il savait qu'elle se tournerait vers lui en souriant d'un air angélique.

Derrière se trouverait une brunette et une rousse, toutes deux habillées de marron chocolat. Non pas qu'il connaisse les différentes teintes de marron, mais il les avait entendus en parler. La brunette avait les yeux dans le vague. Certes, c'était à son habitude d'être plongé dans ses pensées, mais elle avait aujourd'hui un air concentré, compliqué à déchiffrer. Elle se tourna vers lui a ce moment là.

Le profil qu'il n'avait pas encore vu lui dévoila un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue. Un cou avec de larges traces de mains. Rouge, violacé. Un bras cassé, une jambe avec une grande plaie qui saignait.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à ça! Pas pendant que je suis toute seule dans cette chambre!

Elle avait parlé mais l'esprit de Théo s'embrumait, et il sentait qu'on le tirait en arrière.

- J'ai peur..

Il repoussa violemment la poigne qu'il ressentait sur son bras.

- Théo..

La brunette avait une voix suppliante, que Théo ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser.

- Théo! Théo!

Il ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, Luna et Ginny le regardaient, inquiètes.

- Tu m'a presque tapée en me repoussant, bouda Ginny.

Le brun soupira.

- Désolée Gin', j'étais en plein rêve.

Luna passa une main sur le visage de son amoureux, faisant scintiller sa bague de fiançailles. Elle le regardait maintenant avec des yeux pétillants.

- On peut aller voir Hermione.

Théo resta abasourdi pendant quelques secondes, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, il enfoui sa tête les bras de sa Luna, et sanglota.

C'était bien la première fois que Ginny voyait Théo pleurer. Mais elle ne s'étonna pas. Hermione comptait beaucoup pour lui, et le poids qui l'avait habité toute la matinée venait de s'envoler.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione avait ouvert les yeux une demi heure auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son bras gauche pour l'instant, mais c'était seulement l'affaire quelques jours. Elle avait des bleus sur tout le corps, en particulier un énorme en dessous de son nombril, le dernier coup de Julien si elle se souvenait bien. Un coquard entourait son oeil gauche, et sa lèvre venait tout juste d'être refermée. Elle avait bien demandé à ce quo'n lui efface ses bleus avec une pommade spéciale, mais le médicomage disait que la douleur partait plus vite si la blessure restait naturelle, et qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque inutile, estimant qu'elle avait déjà bien assez souffert comme ça.

Mais pire que tout, elle ne pouvait pas parler. Les mains de Juliens était marquées sur son cou irrité. Elle avait du répondre aux questions des médicomages par écrit. Un masque à oxygène l'aidait à respirer, mais le vieux docteur avait dit qu'elle pouvait l'enlever dès qu'elle le voulait, et lui avait seulement fait promettre de le garder la nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, et la brunette pu deviner qu'ils voulaient savoir qui y allait en premier.

- Salut copine.

Elle tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami. Les cheveux en bataille, les mains dans les poches, des cernes sous les yeux, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Hermione souleva son bras droit pour retirer son masque, sous les yeux grognons d'Harry, et lui adressa un sourire timide. Elle tendit ensuite son bras vers lui, et le garçon attrapa sa main sans hésiter, mais sans brusquerie.

Alors Hermione vit une larme solitaire couler le long de sa joue.

- Oh Mione.. J'ai eu tellement peur.. Je te déteste d'être ici, toute cabossée!

La brunette se mordit la lèvre et commença à sangloter. Harry la porta délicatement pour la déplacer sur le côté du lit, et s'allongea près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Tandis qu'il lui caressait les cheveux, il lui raconta la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Le plan, la peur, l'angoisse, la colère. L'attente..

- Ron n'a pas pu venir. Il est passé ce matin pendant 20 minutes, mais il a du repartir au magasin parce que George devait manger au restaurant avec Rachel. Je leur ai envoyé un hibou. Ron et George t'embrasse, et ils viendront te voir dans l'après-midi surement. Ils fermeront le magasin plus tôt pour arriver avant la fin des visites de l'hôpital.

L'ex-gryffondor acquiesca. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était demandé pourquoi son rouquin n'était pas là. Mais bon, elle comprenait parfaitement ses raisons, et attendrait tranquillement qu'il vienne.

- J'espère que tu ne nous en veut pas trop d'avoir prévu un plan comme ça dans ton dos.. Mais on te connais trop bien, on savait pertinemment que tu ne voudrait pas nous parler, dénoncer Julien..

Au prénom de Julien, Hermione commença à respirer avec beaucoup de difficultés. Son visage se couvrit de larmes et elle serra la main de son ami aussi fort qu'elle le put. Harry reçu le message. Elle avait besoin de lui, et surtout, elle ne voulait pas entendre le nom de ce connard.

- Allez, Mione, nous on t'aime. Tu sais que t'es ma petite soeur. Plus aucun garçon ne te toucheras tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu. Je rigole pas., reprocha-t'il très sérieusement à Hermione qui souriait derrière ses larmes. Oh non Hermione, ça ne me fait pas rire du tout. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.. Théo aussi d'ailleurs. Il va venir te voir. Tu veux que je fasse entrer les autres ? Ils ont bien voulus nous laisser un moment ensemble, mais je pense qu'ils veulent te voir aussi.

La brunette hocha la tête, mais alors qu'Harry allait se lever, elle retint son bras, lui fit signe de lui donner la plume et le parchemin sur la petite table, et se mit à griffonner dessus.

" Tu es le frère que je n'ai jamais eu Harry. Je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir. Je t'aime trop pour ça."

Harry déposa un baiser sur son front, plia soigneusement le parchemin dans sa poche, après lui avoir jeté un sort de conservation pour ne pas qu'il s'abîme, et partit chercher les autres.

0o0o0o0o0o

Après plus de deux heures passé à écouter ses amis rirent et se disputer gentiment, Ginny remarqua sa tête qui dodelinait, et son instinct de mère prit le dessus sur sa situation de meilleure amie. Elle fit sortir tout le monde, s'occupa des oreillers d'Hermione, lui mit un verre d'eau plein à sa droite, la borda dans ses couvertures, et la regarda d'un oeil aimant.

- Tu sais Hermione, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer te perdre, ce matin. Je n'arrivais même pas à imaginer la vie sans toi. Tu n'es pas fait pour mourir. Tu es faite pour aider les gens, aimer Harry, et être ma meilleure amie. Surtout ma meilleur amie en fait, finit-t'elle avec un petit rire.

Hermione pouvait sentir les larmes arriver chez son amie, alors elle lui caressa doucement le bras de sa main valide. Le regard de la brunette disait à lui seul ce qu'elle voulait exprimer.

" Je t'adore Ginny. Je ne te dit pas je t'aime parce que adorer c'est mieux. Tu me rend plus forte. Je t'adore."

Il était prévu que Blaise viennent dormir dans un petit lit pliant à côté d'elle, à la fin de sa garde, vers minuit.

Mais c'est sur une tête blonde que la porte s'ouvrit a environ 23h.

- Merde Mia..

Sans un mot de plus, le blonde s'allongea derrière Hermione, enlaçant sa taille de son bras, faisant un maximum attention à ses diverses blessures. Il enfoui son nez dans ses cheveux, et déposa un léger baiser dans sa nuque.

Il sentit Hermione frémir, puis renifler. Il la regarda se mettre sur le dos, laissant son bras sur son ventre. Et elle prononça ses première paroles de la journée.

- Je ne pourrais pas.. Je ne pourrais jamais.. C'est horrible Drake.. Horrible.. Jamais je ne serais.. Merlin..

Malgré son murmure à peine audible, Drago avait entendu la jeune femme. Elle avait maintenant enfoui sa tête dans son torse et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Mia.. De quoi tu parles ?

Alors, quand Drago vit la jeune femme se remettre sur le dos, relever son haut de pyjama, et lui montrer l'énorme bleu qui s'étendait sur son bas-ventre, il su.  
Hermione ne serais jamais mère. Et ça la détruirait.

_**A la semaine prochaiiiiiine!**_

_**N'oublie pas de donner votre avis **_

_**Zouuz**_


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde! **_

_**Je souhaite remercier les reviews anonymes, qui me font toujours très plaisirs! (soyez pas jalous les autres, je vous répond toujours sur le site ;) !)**_

_**Prêts pour le chapitre 10 ?!**_

_**Zouuz !**_

Ron Weasley était un bon ami. Peut être un peu maladroit, un peu idiot, parfois tête-en-l'air. Mais il était un bon ami.

Seulement, là, il se sentait inutile. Il regardait Hermione dormir, assis dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Cela faisait maintenant 4 jours qu'Hermione était à l'hôpital. Elle les avait informés de sa stérilité 2 jours auparavant, totalement effondrée. Ginny avait pleuré, Luna avait caressé les cheveux d'Hermione en lui disant que si elle désirait vraiment être mère, il y avait d'autres solutions, Théo avait détruit le mur de son poing, était rentré dans une colère noire, et on avait pas vu Blaise depuis qu'il était partit, le dos courbé et la démarche saccadée. Harry, lui, était resté sans bouger pendant plus de 5 minutes. Il avait transplanné et s'activait au maximum sur l'enquête.

Ron Weasley était un bon ami. Mais face à ça, il était impuissant. A chaque problème sa solution ? Tu parles.. Même la magie ne peut intervenir sur les choix du corps humain. En tout cas, pas sur ceux-là. Réparer les os, rien de plus simple. Supprimer un mal de tête, les doigts dans le nez! Mais faire passer une femme de stérile à fertile, impossible.

Hermione n'avait pas mérité ça. Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait une soif d'apprentissage incontrôlable. Elle était une femme fidèle en amitié et en amour. Elle avait une réserve en plus de son compte à Gringotts où elle mettait chaque mois une partie de sa paye. Cette réserve, c'était pour, éventuellement, un mariage ou un enfant. Elle en rêvait de cette vie là. Dans une jolie petite maison, avec un jardin, et une balançoire.

Ron Weasley était un bon ami, alors il savait tout ça. Mais aujourd'hui, face à une Hermione plongée dans un sommeil profond, les traits tirés, une main sur son ventre, il ne savait plus rien.

Mais il trouverait. Il l'aiderait, la soutiendrait. Parce que c'est ce que les bons amis font.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Harry!

Harry regarda Drago entrer essoufflé dans son bureau, et, à la vue de la mine réjouie de son ami, il se leva.

- Devon McClay à arrêté Montague ce matin! Il est en salle d'interrogatoire, on peut y aller maintenant si tu veux!

Le Survivant n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se jeter sur sa baguette et courir après Drago, déjà parti au bout du couloir.  
Il attrapa Théo par le bras en le croisant par chance dans le couloir, le mena jusqu'à la salle d'interrogatoire, mais le fit passer dans la pièce derrière le miroir, afin qu'il ne puisse pas être reconnu par son agresseur. Puis, Harry rejoignit Drago dans la pièce. Le blond était adossé au mur, et fixait durement, mais avec amusement, Montague, tout en faisant tourner sa baguette dans ses mains.

Alors Harry s'avança, tira la chaise en face du détenu, s'assit, et étendit ses jambes en prenant bien soin de poser ses pieds sur la table, juste sous le nez de Montague.

- Alors Montague.. ça fait bizarre de ne pas te voir avec une face de popcron hein.. (nda: la blague de Fred et George!)

Drago ricana. Montague se réajusta sur sa chaise, et fusilla le blond du regard.

- Malfoy. Sale traître! Tu ne vaux plus rien maintenant, le monde sorcier se souviens de toi comme un lâche égocentrique et..

La main de Harry était partie.

- Montague, je te préviens, tu n'es pas en position de force, pas du tout. Un seul mot déplacé, je te casse les côtes. Et, pour ta gouverne, Drago à été acquitté par le Ministère depuis quelques années, et le monde sorcier avait beau se souvenir de lui comme un mangemort, il est maintenant un Auror très bien formé qui a le pouvoir de t'emmener à Azkaban. Avec l'autorisation de directeur des Auror bien sûr, mais étant donné que c'est moi..

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?, cracha l'ancien serpentard, réalisant par la même occasion sa mauvaise posture.

Cette fois-ci, Drago se leva, fit le tour de la table, posa ses mains sur la chaise de Montague et, d'un coup de bras, le fit se tourner vers lui.

- Ce qu'on te veux.. Des informations. On sait que tu fais partie d'un nouveau réseau. Il suffit de tout nous raconter. Oh non, je ne m'attend pas à ce que ce soit aussi simple. Seulement, j'ai pensé que, avant de te braquer, tu aurais peut-être aimé savoir que c'est ton meilleur ami Marcus Flint qui t'as balancé.. On te laisse réfléchir, pas vrai Harry ?

Le concerné sourit et hocha la tête. En ce moment même, il était vachement fier de son collègue.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hermione était dans son lit blanc, à l'intérieur de sa chambre blanche, dans un pyjama blanc. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'être ici. Elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer chez elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment sure de vouloir retourner dormir dans cet appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Julien.

Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Bien qu'il y ai souvent quelqu'un qui vienne la voir à l'hôpital, elle se sentait seule.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris sa stérilité, Hermione avait eu l'impression de perdre un enfant, et se sentait maintenant plus vide que jamais. Elle était une coquille vide, creuse. Et elle pensait souvent que plus jamais elle ne pourrait se reremplir.

Des heures passées à fixer le plafond, une main caressant son ventre à jamais plat. Des heures passées en imaginant à quoi ses enfants auraient bien pu ressembler.

Elle n'en avait toujours pas parlé à ses parents. Elle ne savait pas comment annoncer qu'elle se faisait battre par son compagnon. Ex-compagnon. Ex-compagnon. Ex-compagnon. Ça aussi, elle avait du mal à se le dire. Comment avait-il pu être comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Était-elle si repoussante, si idiote, avait-elle fait des fautes majeures durant leur vie de couple ? Non.. Mais elle avait bien du échouer quelque part pour avoir ce résultat.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle se sentait horrible, toute cabossée, et elle avait mal. Mal au ventre, mal à la tête, mal au coeur. Un coup. Un coup pour que tout espoir d'être mère s'envole. Et une vie heureuse s'envole avec.

La vie rêvée d'Hermione. Celle ou elle aurait des enfants, une maison, une balançoire. Un mari aimant, et des colliers de pâtes à la fête des mères.

La vie d'Hermione s'est évaporée en un coup. Avec un coup.

0o0o0o0o0o

- Bah alors.. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de lois qui interdit de mentir aux arrêtés!

- Je t'en prie Harry, tu sais très bien que ça marchera du tonnerre s'il croit que son ami l'a dénoncé. Il voudra se venger, à coup sur!

Harry alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

- Il va tout lâcher ouais.. J'espère vraiment que ce sera aussi simple. Il faudrait juste qu'on ai l'endroit de leurs rassemblements, et ce sera dans la poche.

Drago hocha la tête, un petit air suffisant totalement horripilant sur le visage.

- Tu peux le dire.

- ...

- Je suis le meilleur.

- ...

- Potter! Avoues, pour une fois!

- Hermione est meilleure que toi.

A l'entente du prénom, le visage de Drago se referma instantanément. La veille, il était retourné la voir à l'hôpital, mais elle avait refusé qu'il rentre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, et ça l'énervait. Atrocement. Bien sur, il était tout a fait normal qu'elle soit mal. Il comprenait, vraiment. Mais il voulait juste être là pour elle, juste qu'elle sente qu'il est là, au moins sa présence. Il ne voulait qu'un autre ai le droit de la voir et qu'elle le lui refuse. Drago Malefoy était jaloux. Jaloux des amis proches d'Hermione, quand lui faisait tout pour se rapprocher d'elle.. A sa manière, tout du moins.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

De son côté, Théo, n'ayant évidemment plus le droit de suivre l'affaire "Flint" après son agression, mettait tout en oeuvre pour retrouver Julien.

Julien, l'être détesté du moment. Jamais Théo avait haï quelqu'un plus fort qu'en ces durs temps. Hermione, sa partenaire, son amie. Cette fille tellement sensible dans la vie réelle, et tellement changée dans ses arrestations. Une vraie perle, oui. Lui qui était fils unique, il avait trouvé en Hermione la soeur qu'il n'avait pas eu, malgré leur âge égal. Plusieurs fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il l'avait invité à manger avec sa mère. Mme Nott adorait Hermione, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs rendu visite plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était à l'hôpital, puis elle avait annoncé à Hermione qu'elle attendrait que cette dernière ne soit plus en convalescence pour la voir, n'étant vraiment pas à l'aise entre ces murs blancs.

Bref, Théo remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver cette ordure. Les sortilèges de détection, reliés à la baguette du sorcier, était trop brouillés pour deviner sa position. Ce qui voulait dire, pour le plus grand malheur du brun, que Julien avait changé de pays. Il fallait maintenant utiliser n'importe quelle trace d'ADN et la mélanger à une potion complexe pour le localiser. Bien évidemment, comme un problème n'arrive jamais seul, ils étaient à cour de potion "Inventus"**(1)** au Ministère. Bien sur..

Théo rageait. La potion avait besoin de deux semaines pour être à terme. Mais l'Auror ne se laisserait pas abattre, et continuerait de chercher par les moyens Moldus en attendant. Il était allé chercher un cheveux dans le lit d'Hermione, un cheveux court et châtain clair qui lui avait donné envie de vomir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Marcus est mon ami. Il n'aurait pas fait ça.

- Ecoute Montague, commença Harry. On t'as laissé plus de trois heures pour réfléchir et c'est ça ta conclusion ?

- ...

Ah, il perdait de sa prestance, le serpent. Drago souriait intérieurement, voyant qu'il était à deux doigts de lacher le morceau.

- Je.. J'ai.. J'ai été appelé il y a trois mois. Par Marcus. Il.. Il m'a demandé si j'avais toujours l'esprit Serpentard. Je pensais que c'était pour une soirée de beuverie comme on avait l'habitude de faire à Poudlard, pas vrai Malefoy ? -Drago sentit sa mâchoire se crisper, mais ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'hocher la tête. - Alors il m'a fait parvenir un portoloin, que j'ai tout de suite pris, pressé de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu, et avec qui. Il s'est avéré qu'il regroupait les serpentard les plus vicieux qu'il connaissait, hommes, femmes, vieux ou jeunes. Tous y étaient. Je n'ai pu savoir la diversité d'âge uniquement à la silhouette. On était tous masqués.

Harry jubilait intérieurement. Mais quel con.. Mais quel con de croire à toutes ces conneries.. Bien trop naïf, pour un serpentard.

- Des noms, Montague.

Montague soupira, secoua la tête, et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

- On ne se connait pas là-bas, on a tous des cagoules je vous dit! Nott a déchiré mon masque le soir de l'agression. On sait qu'on y est tous pour le même but, mais personne ne se parle, on écoute juste ce que le vice-président, celui qui vient après Marcus, doit nous apprendre. C'est toujours lui qui parle, parce que je pense que Marcus veut montrer sa puissance. Bref, on l'écoute et on repart chacun de notre côté. Il n'y a que son nom que l'on connait, parce qu'il faut qu'on puisse le joindre partout on l'on est.

Drago se rapprocha de la table, et regarda Montague avec un air glacial.

- Balance le nom, Montague, et grouille, tu nous a fait perdre assez de temps comme ça.

- Je ne connais pas son nom de famille, juste son prénom, ça ne vous servira à rien..

- ACCOUCHE MONTAGUE!

Harry avait hurlé, et aplati ses poings sur le bureau, faisant tanguer ce dernier.

- J.. Julien.

_**TADAAAAAAAAM! Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre là, bien qu'il n' ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à part la fin.**_

_**Bon, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis!**_

_**A la prochaine chers lecteurs, **_

**(1) : Inventus est un mot latin qui signifie "trouvé"! Le nom de la potion m'appartient!**

_**Zouuz. **_


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Tadaaaaaam! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais avec le bac bientôt, je suis en pleines révisions.. Donc va falloir vous y habituer pendant un p'tit moment .. :/**_

_**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira! Bisouuus**_

_**Zouuz**_

Hermione était dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait à peine commencer à rassembler ses affaires pour partir (une trousse de toilette, un pyjama, et plusieurs bouquets de fleurs) que Harry et Drago étaient arrivés en trombe dans la pièce.

Refusant de regarder le blond dans les yeux, elle concentra toute son énergie sur Harry.

- Que se passe-t'il Harry ?

- Oh Mione..

Le brun s'avança pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. La brunette accepta l'étreinte, un air quelque peu dérouté sur le visage. Harry pris un peu de recul, pris les mains de Hermione, et commença à parler, tout en refusant de la regarder dans les yeux, trop décontenancé par cette lueur d'incompréhension qui y régnait.

- On a .. On a réussi à avoir des infos de Montague cet aprem.

- Quoi ? Mais Harry c'est super!

- Oui, on va pouvoir avancer l'enquête. Le truc..

Il prit une grande inspiration, planta son regard verts dans celui chocolaté de son amie.

- On a le nom de leur chef, enfin, celui qui fais passer les infos. Tu sais, Flint.

- Merde Potter balance le!, pesta Drago, agacé de cette situation. Hermione avait le droit de savoir.

Hermione leva une demi-seconde les yeux sur le blond, et eu le temps de s'apercevoir que Drago la fixait surement depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Harry. Dit moi.

- ..C'est Julien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Luna était dans la cuisine de Ginny, un magnifique sourire au visage. Elle tournait nonchalamment sa cuillère dans a tasse de thé, et effritait distraitement son cookie.

- PLus que deux mois.. Tu te rend compte James, je vais devenir Mme Nott!

James sortit la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud, une moustache marron lui barrant le visage. Il fit un sourire édenté à la blonde.

- Oui!, scanda le petit d'une voix aiguë. C'est la troisième fois que tu dis ça Nana!

Luna riait doucement en essuyant les traces de chocolat du visage de l'enfant quand Ginny revint , venant tout juste de raccrocher son téléphone. Son air décomposé inquiéta la blonde, qui s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

- Ils ont interrogé Montague. Il a dit que c'était Julien le porte parole de la bande.. Oh Luna, Quand est-ce que ça va se terminer pour Hermione ? Je n'en peux plus de la voir si triste et vulnérable!

La rousse fondit en larmes dans les bras de son amie, tandis que son fils s'accrochait à ses jambes, posant de magnifiques traces de chocolat sur ses jambes blanches.

- Pourquoi toute cette merde arrive à elle ? Hein ?, murmura Ginny, la tête enfouie dans le cou légèrement parfumé de Luna.

- Les gars vont boucler cette enquête rapidement Gin', t'en fais pas. De toute façon, toute personne faisant le mal le subira un jour. Juré.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Non. Non, non, et non. C'est pas possible Harry, tu entends ? Il est peut être violent et fier, mais il ne serait jamais allé aussi loin! Je ne peux pas le croire, d'accord ? Reviens quand tu auras une vraie piste, parce que là tu te plantes.

- Hermione, on ne se plante pas. Tout colle.

- ON A VÉCU ENSEMBLE PENDANT PRESQUE UN AN ET DEMI! Tu crois vraiment qu'un mangemort pourrait tenir aussi longtemps en présence d'une fille comme moi ? Hein Harry ? En présence d'une Sang-de-Bourbe?

Drago s'était avancé rapidement jusqu'à la brune en entendant la dernière phrase. Actuellement, il venait de se pencher à son oreille.

- Ne. Dit. Pas. Ce. Mot. Mia, je t'en prie.. Regarde la vérité en face., lui murmura-t-il les dents serrées.

- Drake. Ce. N'est. Pas. Lui., lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Les yeux de la belle Hermione étaient maintenant embués de larmes, et Drago se sentit perdu dans cet océan chocolaté. Il se rendit comme que la petite main de la brune était sur son bras, et il eu soudain très chaud. Réalisant sans doute leur proximité, Hermione retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

Harry, en retrait, avait assisté à cet échange rapide. Un seul mot était arrivé à ses oreilles. "Drake". Or, ça ne pouvait être que Drago. Mais pourquoi ce surnom était-il prononcé par sa meilleure amie, la soi-disant pire ennemie du blond ?

Après une bonne demi-heure durant laquelle Harry s'était efforcé de faire réaliser la situation à Hermione, les deux Aurors laissèrent Hermione attendre Ginny, qui devait passer la chercher pour l'installer chez les Potter. Transplanage d'escorte. La brunette détestait ça. Elle se sentait tellement impotente et.. Dépendante.

Drago.. Elle ne pouvait le voir. Pas pour l'instant. Lui qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il voulait se remettre avec elle, et d'après ce qu'elle avait traduis, plus sérieusement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui donner des espoirs. Surtout maintenant. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir une vie de couple stable. Bien sur, elle recevait des fois des demandes de rendez-vous, puisque la brune était jolie, et ne manquait pas d'assurance, peu importe quel jugement le peuple portait sur elle. Mais une fois passé le stade du premier rendez-vous, elle serait bien obligé de dire qu'elle était stérile..  
Hermione secoua la tête, et rejoignit Ginny dans l'entrée de l'hôpital. Bien décidée à éviter le blond.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Drake, hein ?

Le blond se retourna brusquement vers Harry, qui le regardait sourcils froncés. Ils étaient rentrés au bureau depuis une petite heure, et attendait Théo pour savoir ce qu'il advenait de la préparation de la potion.

- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parle, marmonna Drago.

- Tu me l'a fait pas à moi Malefoy, j'suis pas débile. Alors, il s'est passé quoi ?

L'ancien serpentard haussa les épaules.

- Trois fois rien.., répondit-il distraitement en faisant mine de se concentrer sur un dossier insignifiant.

Drago remercia Merlin quand Théo poussa la porte du bureau, empêchant ainsi Harry de continuer son interrogatoire.

- Bon, la potion., commença le brun. Elle sera finie dans quatre jours seulement. Mais -s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant les visages de ses amis s'assombrirent-, mais on a déjà une piste. Il semblerait que des moldus aient signaler des rassemblements étranges de personnes masquées dans une forêt d'Albanie. Pour eux, c'est le retour du Ku Klux Klan, mais pour nous.. C'est eux, obligé. Donc, soit il est la-bas, soit il va pas tarder à y être. Le père de famille moldus qui m'en a parlé à précisé qu'il remarquait une foule une fois toutes les deux semaines, le samedi soir. Il a dit que c'était pratique, parce qu'il a souvent des concerts de groupes locaux le week-end au village, et que tout les habitants y étaient.

- Le retour aux sources.., remarqua pensivement Harry, tapotant distraitement des doigts sur le bois de son bureau.

Voldemort avait en effet eu affaire à l'Albanie avant sa mort. C'était la continuité de ses partisans.. Un moyen de se rapprocher de lui, surement.

- Donc, commenca Drago, ils vouent un culte inébranlable au Mage Noir. Ca fait des frissons dans le dos cette histoire..

- Et c'est pas tout, répliqua Théo. Trois des enquêteurs sont revenus cet aprem, et ils ont trouvés des traces de lutte. Pas seulement magiques. Ils font plus qu'honorer leur Seigneur, ils s'entraînent. Ils se préparent à attaquer quelque part, un jour. Faut être vigilants, les mecs. Vachement vigilants.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny caressait les cheveux d'Hermione, assise sur le lit qu'ils avaient installés dans la salle de jeu de James. Hors de question que la brune retourne dans son appartement après ce qu'il s'était passé, et surtout avec le fait que Julien pouvait y entrer comme il le voulait. Luna était partie chez elle pour préparer sa décoration de mariage, et Harry ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer.

- Allez ma belle.. Des enfants, on peut en avoir autrement aujourd'hui tu sais..

- Ça enlève tout le côté maternel de ne pas mettre au monde son enfant Gin'.. Et puis quel homme voudra d'une femme incapable d'avoir un enfant, hein ? Si c'est pas idiot ça.. Condamnée à rester seul par l'homme avec qui tu pensais fonder une famille..  
Hermione eut soudain un rire amer, jaune. Ses mains tremblaient, et la brune ne tarda pas à fondre en larmes dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

- J'veux pas Gin', j'veux pas.., sanglotait Hermione. C'est pas comme.. comme ça que.. moi j'voulais une fille, d'accord ? Une fille brune qui s'appellerait Hannah, comme.. comme ma grand-mère, et.. et quand.. quand elle aurait.. quand elle aurait eu onze ans.. je.. je serais allée avec.. avec elle pour...

Impossible à consoler, Hermione se penchait d'avant en arrière dans un rythme soutenu qui hypnotisait son amie rousse. Jamais Ginny n'avait vu la brune comme ça. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, alors elle allongea Hermione sur le côté, jambes pliées. Puis la rousse s'emboîta derrière elle en l'écoutant parler de ce qu'elle aurait fait si Hannah était née. Les parcs d'attractions moldus à partir de ses douze ans, les jeux d'enfants avant, les déguisement qu'elle lui aurait achetés, les poupées que sa mère aurait choisie pour Hannah..

Régulièrement, Hermione répétait la même question: "Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ça, Gin' ? C'est ce que les bonnes mères font ?". Et régulièrement, Ginny répondait que oui, ses idées étaient superbes et que tout les enfants souhaiteraient avoir une maman comme ça.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, un craquement se fit entendre. Ginny murmurra à l'oreille d'Hermione qu'elle allait accueillir Harry.

- Hermione est là ?; demanda doucement le brun.

Ginny acquiesça, et se blotti dans les bras de son mari.

- Elle arrête pas de pleurer et de s'imaginer mère. C'est horrible Harry.. Je sais pas si elle arrivera à surmonter ça..  
Harry frotta un instant son menton sur le haut de la tête de sa femme. Hermione avait toujours su être forte, pendant la guerre, a chaque problème.. Mais celui-là, il déterminait son futur. Même lui, son meilleur ami, ne saurait quoi lui dire pour qu'elle remonte la pente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago, dans son appartement, ruminait. La seule chose qui le poussait à continuer l'enquête sans kidnapper Hermione et l'emmener sur une île idyllique, c'était de savoir qu'au bout de l'affaire, il y avait Julien.

Tournant distraitement son verre d'alcool dans sa main, il pensait à milles façons de faire souffrir cet infâme être. Comme quelqu'un d'aussi inhumain pouvait vivre ?

Drago, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait en cet instant, aurait pu tuer ce connard avec ses dents.

Hermione.. Il n'était pas revenu à l'attaque pour rien. Après plusieurs aventures plus ou moins courtes, il avait réaliser que la seule fille avec laquelle il pouvait vraiment rire, parler, ou même ne rien faire, c'était elle. Il se mordait les doigts de ne pas l'avoir rattrapée 15 mois plus tôt, quand elle était partie. Surtout que, s'il l'avait retenue, elle n'aurait jamais rencontré Julien. Jamais. Et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.  
Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux, il ne s'était pas posé la question. Mais il savait qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à une simple amie, et qu'il voulait être avec elle. Se lever avec elle, manger avec elle, rire avec elle, faire l'amour avec elle, et surtout, surtout, pouvoir s'afficher devant leurs amis.

Aurait-il du en parler à Harry, quand il lui avait posé la question ? Non.. Tout Malefoy se doit de garder sa parole. Il s'était juré à lui-même de ne rien dire.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- C'est prévu pour la semaine prochaine..

Le murmure traversait le champs, un peu comme le téléphone arabe. Des dizaines de silhouettes masquées s'agitaient à l'entente de cette nouvelle, si importante pour eux.

Puis, un homme grimpa sur l'estrade, et le silence se fit.

- Chers amis, collègues, camarades. Chers mangemorts. D'après ce que j'entend, vous êtes au courant pour notre prochaine petite escapade.

-Ses yeux lancèrent un regard amusé sur la foule-. Le but, je vous le rappelle, est d'assiéger le Ministère. Pour cela, chacun d'entre vous aura une mission précise. Pour environ cinq d'entre vous, ce sera la plus dure: Kidnapper L'Elu, Le Survivant.. Bref, ce Balafré qui nous pourri la vie depuis un bon bout de temps déjà. Plus vite il sera enlevé, plus vite on aura ce qu'on voudra. Le peuple sorcier est près à tout pour sauver Potter, mais nous sommes prêts à tout pour le tuer, pas vrai ?

Une acclamation suivi ses paroles, et ce ne fut plus qu'effusions dans le grand champ qui contenait les mangemorts. Puis, un d'entre eux posa la question que tout le monde attendait. Comment allait-ils savoir ou se trouvait Potter, a quel moment, ses amis les plus proches à corrompre, ect.. ?

- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour ça.. Certains d'entre nous ici savent que mes sources sont les plus fiables que le monde de la Magie Noire est jamais eues..

Sur ces mots, un sourire machiavélique apparu sur son visage.

- Et normalement, à cette heure, elle n'est toujours pas de la partie.., ricana Julien, plus pour lui-même que pour la foule.

_**Je suis sure que vous avez envie de tuer Julien, la maintenant, tout de suite ? Ouais, moi aussi.. Des fois je lui demande pourquoi il est aussi méchant.. Il sait pas, ce con! **_

_**Bref, n'oubliez la review!**_

_**A bientôt (j'espère) ! **_

_**Zouuz **_


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Le chapitre n'est pas très long, même beaucoup moins que les autres, j'en convient! Mais période de BAC oblige.. Ce chapitre 12 (C'EST FOU) est surtout pointé sur les relations entre mes personnages, comme vous pourrez le remarquer!**_

_**Bonne lectuuuuure! **_

_**Zouuz.**_

Blaise slalomait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Une intervention d'urgence venait d'être sonnée pour un patient atteint d'épilepsie, et il était le medicomage de garde cette nuit-là. Il jeta son café à moitié plein dans une corbeille en marchant de plus en plus vite - non pas sans une grimace de déception -, et continua son chemin en bousculant quelques personnes jusqu'à la pièce d'opération n°110.

- Zabini! Zabini merde, attends-moi!

Son boss, toujours à l'appeler par son nom de famille. Blaise retint un soupir d'exaspération, et se tourna vers son chef d'équipe en s'efforçant de paraître aimable.

- Un problème chef ? Intervention d'urgence, je suis pressé.. , tenta-t'il en pointa le bout du couloir du doigt.

- Un de tes amis est ici, alors je met quelqu'un d'autre sur cette intervention d'urgence, commença-t'il à expliquer en agrippant le bras d'un médicomage passant par là, pointant les hauts parleurs de doigt, et donnant un signe de tête vers le couloir, dans lequel le jeune homme s'engouffra rapidement.

- Comment ça, un de mes amis est ici ?, commença à s'impatienter le métisse.

- Ouais, le plus célèbre. Il a un soucis, et ne veut que toi donc..

Blaise soupira. Il adorait Harry, vraiment. C'était un pote super, mais il avait un peu trop tendance à venir le solliciter pendant ses heures de gardes.

Il se dirigea malgré tout jusqu'à l'accueil, ou Harry l'attendait, de grands cernes sous les yeux et un café fumant à la main.

- Hé bien Pote-Potter, qu'est qui t'amènes ? J'espère que tu te rend compte que tu viens de remettre ce patient entre des mains beaucoup moins qualifiées que les miennes et que tu risques d'avoir des..

- C'est Hermione. Tu peux venir avec moi ?

Evidemment, Blaise se tut et acquiesça. Son patient lui sortit de la tête, il oublia le café qu'il aurait aimé boire, et était prêt à passer l'éponge sur le brun qui ne faisait que le déranger. Mais pas Hermione. Merlin, tout sauf Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Je vais parfaitement bien! Seulement, si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais devenir folle, et là, vous verrez ce que c'est!

Harry, Blaise et Ginny était dans le salon des Potter. Le Survivant avait rapidement expliqué les faits à Blaise en arrivant, et tout trois essayaient maintenant de faire entendre raison à la brune.

- Herm', commença Blaise. Harry est venu me chercher parce que lui et Ginny s'inquiètent beaucoup. Si tu continues comme ça, je devrais te ramener à 'hôpital et te mettre sous perf'. Tu sais que je le ferais.

- Mais c'est ridicule! Je mange! Je n'ai même pas maigris, alors fichez moi la paix.

- Hermione.

Ginny venait de prendre le relais de sa douce voix. Avec une attitude maternelle, elle s'approcha un peu plus de son amie et mis ses mains sur ses épaules.

- En deux jours, tu as mangé trois yahourts. Sans sucre. Absolument rien d'autre. Et n'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as mangé autre chose en douce ça ne marchera pas. Si tu ne te reprend pas vite, tu sais que ni moi ni Harry empêcheront Blaise de te ramener à St-Mangouste.

Hermione les fixa un à un d'un regard sombre. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête; et elle n'arrivait plus à faire le tri. Manger était devenu secondaire pour elle. Elle n'y pensait plus, tout simplement.

Elle ne détourna le regard qu'après avec lâché la première larme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Alors Weasmoche, pourquoi je suis là au lieu de faire les boutiques, hum ?

Ron sourit à la brune narquoisement.

- Et bien, ma chère Parkinson, Luna et Théo nous on chargé de choisir le menu de leur mariage. Enfin, elle ne savait pas qui prendre avec moi, mais j'ai remarqué que tu avais tendance à bien manger en ce moment, alors.. -il fixa ses poignées d'amour d'un air entendu -

- Connard, siffla Pansy entre ses dents.

- On commence par le dessert ?

Deux heures plus tard, Ron avait une griffure sur le bras gauche, une morsure sur la main droite, et Pansy semblait essoufflée. Les deux adultes -ou presque- s'étaient à maintes reprises accrochés, et une petite bagarre avait éclatée, mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le menu.

Enfin.

- Bon, ben on a bien avancé, Bouledogue, non ?

- La ferme Weasmoche.

Pansy se leva, récupéra son sac à main, et commença à partir. Ron la rattrapa bien rapidement, en quelques enjambées, et lui pris le bras pour qu'elle se retourne.

- Tu sais Pansy, je les aime bien tes petites rondeurs moi. Au moins, t'as un corps de femme, pas de gamine.

- Ça ne t'autorise pas à me faire des réflexions dans le genre! C'est blessant merde.

- La Reine des Serpentards aurait en fait un coeur ?, se moque gentiment le roux.

Pansy lui envoya un regard de glace, mais eu un petit sourire amusé. Puis elle soupira, et attrapa à son tour le bras de Ron.

- Allez, je t'emmène boire un coup!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il avait bien fait d'envoyer cette lettre, mais il attendait. Au cas ou. Il avait été prévenu de ce qu'il se passait, et refusait de laisser ça arriver.

- Salut, souffla timidement une voix.

Drago tourna sa tête vers la droite et sourit tristement à Hermione. Mia.

- Salut, Mia.

La brunette soupira à l'entente du prénom, mais elle ne paraissait ni agacée, ni énervée. Peut-être seulement nostalgique.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais, Drago ?

Un point. Elle avait utilisé son prénom, pas son nom de famille.

- J'ai parlé à Harry et Blaise tout à l'heure. Non, pas la peine de t'enfuir, je vais t'obliger à m'écouter. Mia, tu dois manger. Tu te souviens la dernière fois ? Juste avant qu'on commence à se voir. T'étais dans un état pitoyable. Je t'avais emmenée à St-Mangouste de nuit merde! Je veux pas que ça recommence, c'est clair ? Je prendrais moi-même les précautions sinon.

Hermione le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Puis elle acquiesça. De toute façon, seul Drago avait le pouvoir de lui faire entendre raison.

- Et dis moi aussi pourquoi tu ne voulais plus me voir, par la même occasion.

- Toi plutôt, qu'est ce que tu veux ?, rétorqua Hermione, les yeux brillants. Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis qu'on fais équipe! Tu reviens à la charge, tout le temps!

Le blond eu son célèbre sourire en coin. Il leva la main doucement vers le visage de la brune, et effleura rapidement sa joue.

- Tu le sais, Mia, ce que je veux., répondit le jeune homme avec une expression triste.

Hermione le regarda. Longtemps. Gravant tout ses petits détails dans sa mémoire. La cicatrice au dessus de son œil gauche, si petite qu'il fallait être près pour la voir, la bouche à la fois pleine et fine, les sourcils bien dessinés, les yeux.. Puis elle pris la parole.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te donner ce que tu veux, Drake. Je suis désolée.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Drago la regarda s'éloigner avec un air impassible qui l'étonna lui-même. Il savait que ça ne serait pas simple, qu'elle et lui seraient toujours différents. Mais il sentait aussi qu'il n' avait qu'avec Hermione qu'il serait heureux. A fond, tout n'était que bataille.

Et il se battrai pour avoir sa petite lionne. Parce que maintenant il le savait. Il le savait qu'il l'aimait.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny regardait Hermione manger avec appétit ce soir-là. Elle pris alors un air fier et sourit pleinement.

- Hum. J'ai l'impression que j'ai bien réussi ce ragoût Mione !

La dénommée la regarda avec un sourire sincère.

- C'est très bon Gin', vraiment. Désolée de vous inquiéter tout le temps. Je vais faire attention maintenant, promis.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de promettre Hermione Granger! Tu es ma meilleure amie, que diable.

Hermione rigola, et cela fit chaud au coeur à la rousse.

- Merci d'être là Gin'. J'ai des vrais amis, ça se ressent., sourit la brunette.

- Viens là.

Ginny pris Hermione dans ses bras, bien décidée à lui montrer l'étendue de son amour pour elle. La brune ne tarda pas à étouffer et à prendre une crise de fou rire alors que les deux amies tombaient enlacées dans le canapé.

- Dis, Pans' et Ron devaient bosser sur le menu cet aprem, non ? J'espère que ça c'est bien passé..

Ginny pouffa.

- Si Ron rentre sans aucunes traces de bagarre, je lui ferais un gratin de citrouille!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Bon, je suppose que c'est le moment..

Harry sourit. D'un air malsain.

- Allons mettre la pâtée à ces putains de mangemorts.

Alors ils avancèrent lentement vers la masse formée par les silhouettes cagoulées, dans ce grand champ d'Albanie, annulant un à un tout les sortilèges de protection dressés auparavant par les Mangemorts.

- Pas bien au top niveau sortilèges les p'tits nouveaux hein.., fit remarquer Drago.

Ils étaient une trentaine d'Aurors à accoster le champ cette nuit. Et il savaient que les mangemorts n'auraient aucune chance face à eux. Les meilleurs du Ministère, ils étaient tous là. Moins Hermione. Mais plus leur désir de la venger de cette ordure. Et Harry avait bien compris qu'il fallait laisser Drago finir le boulot. Même si le brun espérait pouvoir flanquer plusieurs coup à Julien.

_**Voila! N'oubliez pas vos commentaires, parce que je trouve que vous vous relâchez un peu mes cocos.. Je pourrais très bien vous punir! (Ou faire comme sur les blogs: Pas de suite avant 20 reviews! Non, je ne ferais jamais ça. Ce serait descendre plus bas que terre.)**_

_**Alleeeez, soyez mignon, en plus j'ai mis du suspens, parce que vous adorez ça!**_

_**Kiss kiss**_

_**Zouuz**_


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Voila! Posté même pas une semaine après le dernier ! **_

_***Fière de moi***_

_**Bon, ils se passe en une nuit ce chapitre là!**_

_**Bonne lecture les loulous, **_

_**Zouuz **_

Les trentes Aurors étaient postés tout autour de ce qu'Harry avait défini comme "le champ d'action". Aucuns n'avaient de cape, ne voulant pas que quoi que ce soit les empêchent de bouger correctement. Baguette en main, tics nerveux, et respirations saccadées. Attendant tous le signal de leur boss.

Harry, justement, se tenait prêt. Il était sans doute, de loin, le plus nerveux de la troupe. Si le plan ne fonctionnait pas.. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à tous les avoir.. Il n'était pas naïf, et savait très bien qu'ici devait être attroupé les meilleurs sorciers de magie noire du monde. Il se doutait aussi qu'ils devaient venir des quatre coins du monde. Une armée sombre, noire, que rien n'arrêterais. Surtout si, comme Drago lui avait suggéré, ils le voulaient lui, le Survivant.

- Harry!

Le concerné se tourna vers l'Auror le plus proche de lui, son second, et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tout le monde est en place.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- GINNYYYYYYYYYY

La rousse sursauta, et se précipita à l'étage. Elle trouva Hermione à moitié assise sur le lit, une main sur son ventre. Ginny paniqua encore plus.

- Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai.. Aaaaaah putain.. J'ai trop mal Gin', ça.. Ah!

Ni une, ni deux, la femme de l'Elu se précipita sur la baguette d'Hermione posée sur un meuble et prononça le sort pour contacter l'équipe d'urgence de St-Mangouste. Après s'être assurée d'avoir donné l'adresse et d'avoir précisé, non sans crier, qu'ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher, elle redescendit en toute vitesse chercher de quoi soulager son amie. Farfouillant dans son armoire à potion, elle attrapa rapidement une petite fiole d'une couleur verte, censée stopper n'importe quelle douleur.

- Hermione, tiens ma chérie, bois ça..

Mais la brune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et elle était tellement crispée que Ginny du s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour lui desserrer les dents et lui faire avaler cette satanée potion. Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, les médicomages de service arrivaient et plaçaient Hermione sur un brancard, lui-même dans une petite camionnette ressemblant à un Magicobus miniature.

- Vous venez avec elle, madame Potter ?, demanda rapidement le plus agé de l'équipe.

- Euh, oui. Oui, je viens. Juste..

Elle agita sa baguette dans l'air et fit apparaître un patronus pour demander à Luna de venir chercher James. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas plus, sachant très bien que la blonde accourrait aussitôt.

Puis, montant aux côtés de son amie, elle lui pris la main, et essuya maladroitement son front avec sa manche.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans le silence de la nuit déjà bien avancée, Harry leva la main, et commença le décompte avec ses doigts.

Un..

Deux..

GO!

Une forme sombre se leva alors parmi les buissons, baguette levée, prêt à l'attaque. Les meilleurs recrues du Ministère, les mieux formés, les plus compétents pour ce genre de mission. Les batailles, leur rayon. Les mieux calés pour détourner les sorts, s'en protéger, et les retourner contre leur adversaires.

Harry était en tête. Doucement, il fit un pas en avant, et dessina un cercle de sa baguette. De là ou ils étaient, ils pouvaient alors distinguer les silhouettes encapuchonnées à environ 100 mètres d'eux. Parfait.

Drago, à la gauche d'Harry, commençait à s'impatienter. Le brun remarqua l'impatience du blond, et donna le deuxième signal.  
La forme sombre arpenta alors tel un chat le reste de la distance. Un sort de Desillusion camouflait la troupe lente et silencieuse. Tellement silencieuse que l'on pouvait entendre d'ici le discours de Julien.

A l'entente de la voix de ce dernier, Drago grogna si bas que seul Harry l'entendit. Lui lançant un regard d'avertissement, le brun lui posa une main sur le bras. Crispé, Drago essaya de se détendre. Peine perdue. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il entendit le nom D'Harry sortir de la bouche de la saloperie en face de lui.

- Harry Potter doit mourir. (Acclamations de la foule). Harry Potter, en plus d'avoir tuer notre maître, vient d'une mère née-moldue. Harry Potter, malgré lui, nous a fourni toutes les informations nécessaires pour mettre fin à ses jours! Enfin.. Pas directement.

La foule ricana presque d'une même voix. Harry, continuant d'avancer, ricanait aussi, mais silencieusement. Et vicieusement. Parce que qu'importe ce que Julien pouvait dire, il ne serait pas celui qui se ferait prendre ce soir. Oh que non. Il se tourna vers son équipe, et sourit.

- On y va, murmura-t'il.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ginny avait fini par s'endormir dans la salle d'attente. Ce qui lui avait semblé durer des heures n'avait en fait duré qu'un heure et quart. Encore toute engourdie, elle se releva et ouvrit les yeux difficilement. Elle s'était endormi sur Blaise, qui finissait son service quand elles étaient arrivées.

- Luna, James ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- Blaise nous a prévenus. Alors, on sait ce qu'il se passe ?, s'enquit Luna silencieusement, consciente qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules dans la salle d'attente.

Ginny acquiesça et frotta ses yeux endormis.

- Le médicomage à dit que c'était parce qu'elle avait trop forcée. Normalement, après un choc pareil, elle aurait du restée un maximum tranquille. Tu penses, elle ne nous l'avait pas dit, donc forcement.. Pff.. Elle va m'entendre. Mais bon, finalement ce n'était rien de grave. Seulement maintenant, elle va devoir être allongée pendant au moins deux semaines, et je peux te dire que je vais y veiller tout particulièrement!

Luna sourit doucement et agita sa baguette. Un patronus apparut alors et c'est gentiment que Luna lui parla.

- Peux-tu aller dire à Théo qu'Hermione va bien et qu'il peut nous rejoindre s'il le veut ?

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas voulu qu'il vienne, il est encore un peu faible et je veux qu'il se ménage un maximum.

- Je comprend. Bon, je vais allée demander si on peut voir Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dans le champ d'Albanie, tout n'était que haine. Bien que les Aurors étaient moins nombreux que les mangemorts, les sorts étaient lancés avec agilité. Harry, ui avait été prévenu grâce à Blaise que les mangemorts avaient bénéficié d'entraînements au corps à corps, avait fait faire à ses hommes une formation accélérée. Ses Aurors étaient donc capables de se défendre si quelqu'un commençait à taper.

Fier de ses hommes, il se concentra sur l'estrade qui surplombait le champ. Sur cette dernière, Julien et Flint. Les deux regardaient avec consternation ce qu'il se déroulait. Comment avaient-ils pu être découvert ?

- Salut salut, Julien.

Harry se tenait maintenant devant le traître. Il souriait, et tenait sa baguette tendue devant lui.

- Tu ne voulait pas me tuer, Julien, vas-y c'est ton grand moment. Et pas la peine d'essayer de me piéger avec quelqu'un derrière moi, un bouclier nous protège tout les deux. C'est soit toi, soit moi.

- Petit con! Tu ne sais donc pas que nous sommes les plus forts ?!

Harry jubilait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Julien était hystérique, vexé. Ses yeux fuyaient le regard vert et profond du Survivant et cherchaient un échappatoire. Ils voyaient de là ou il était ses hommes tomber, un par un.

- Ils ne sont pas morts, ne t'en fais pas. Vois-tu, le Ministère à mis au point un nouveau sort: il ne pétrifie pas vraiment les gens, mais c'est tout comme. Tout le corps s'arrête de fonctionner, jusqu'à ce que le contre-sort soit prononcé. Contre-sort que moi seul connaît. Du moins pour l'instant. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque que ça arrive entre de mauvaises mains.. Au moins une chose que tu n'aurais pas pu soutirer d'Hermione. Comma ça, je suis sûr et certain que si je laisse tes petits amis ici, par terre sur le champ de bataille, personne ne pourra plus jamais les réveiller. Personne, sauf moi. Et malheureusement, je suis soumis à un Serment Inviolable que je ne briserai qu'avec la personne qui me l'a imposé, demain.

Et tout en gardant son calme, Harry lança le sort.

- Exitus.

A côté, Drago, lui, n'avait pas perdu de temps à papoter avec Marcus Flint et avait immédiatement appliqué le sort. Il cracha sur le corps maintenant statique de Julien et tapa dans la main tendue du brun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Salut Gin'.. Désolée pour tout ça, encore une fois.

- Dit pas de bêtises, Hermione. Par contre, à partir de maintenant, tu vas restée couchée. Tout le temps. Si tu veux changer de pièce, j'utiliserais un Levicorpus, et si ça ne te plaît pas, c'est pareil. Tu vas manger tout ce que je vais te donner, et si tu refuses, je dirais à Blaise de te faire admettre ici, sous perfusion. Compris ?

Hermione regardait Ginny avec des yeux ronds. Droite comme un I, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et es mains crispées sur le shanches, Ginny faisait vraiment peur. Oh, la brune savait très bien que son amie pouvait faire preuve d'une détermination assez flippante, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à un sermon immédiatement. C'est donc d'une toute petite voix qu'elle répondit:

- Compris.

- Parfait. Ton ventre va mieux ?, se radoucit la rousse en déposant un baiser sur le front de la brune.

Mais l'apparition d'un patronus empêcha Hermione de répondre.

" Gin', c'est fini. Pourquoi personne n'est à la maison ? Répond moi vite, je t'aime. "

- Oups.. J'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir. Tu dois rester ici cette nuit, alors je vais rester avec toi, ok ? On te ramenera à la maison demain matin. Je vais le contacter par téléphone, ce sera plus rapide..

Hermione s'endormit pendant la conversation de Ginny, épuisée par cette soirée.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Drago se réveilla avec une douleur impressionnante dans le cou. Relevant la tête, son regard fut happé par un éclat marron.  
Hermione était assise sur le lit d'hôpital, le fixant, le sourcil droit levé. Le blond sourit, se leva, et s'étira.

- Ginny a du emmener James à l'école, alors elle m'a demandé de rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

- Je suis réveillée, merci. Tu peux partir maintenant.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, un sourire en coin.

- Mia.. Est ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne veux plus me voir, tout ça..

- Malefoy. Sors de cette chambre.

Le dénommé avança, prit la main de la brune, la serra brièvement, et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la porte.

Hermione avait déjà tourné la tête vers la fenêtre. Une larme coulait maintenant sur sa joue pâle et lisse. N'ayant pas entendu la porte se refermer, elle tourna la tête vers la sortie.

Elle ne pu même pas voir la porte.

Drago était là, tout près. Il essuya l'unique larme d'Hermione et caressa sa joue du pouce.

- Mia. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas me voir, me parler, mais je ne vais pas en rester là. Je vais insister. Vraiment.

Après ces paroles qui bouleversèrent Hermione, il se pencha légèrement vers elle.

Ainsi leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Brutalement. Presque sauvagement. Drago fit passer toute sa frustration dans ce rapide baiser, et Hermione sa colère contre lui pour la cuisiner autant.

C'est tout essoufflés qu'ils rompirent le baiser. Drago regarda Hermione fixement, se délectant de la lueur de désir mêlé à la passion qui se reflétait dans le regard de la brune.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione entendit très distinctement la porte claquer. Confuse, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche.

"Merde.. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Prêt ?

Drago acquiesça. Personne n'était plus prêt que lui pour faire ça. Harry, Théo, et le blond se dirigèrent vers la salle d'interrogation. Le sortilège avait été levé un peu plus tôt par Harry, ce qui avait laissé une demi-heure à Julien pour angoisser.

- Drago. Tu me laisse faire au début, et tu ne bouges pas.

- Ca va, j'ai compris.

- Tu ne feras ce que tu veux seulement quand j'aurais désactivé le son et l'image dans la petite salle.

- Je sais.

- Et s'il te plait, n'y va pas trop fort.

- Pardon ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je sais que tu préfères qu'il passe sa vie en cellule à Azkaban plutôt qu'il soit libéré en mourant. Ah, une dernière chose..

- Quoi, Potter ?!

- Pense à effacer les bleus, coupures, et autres quand t'auras finis. Je veux pas avoir d'emmerdes.

- Bien., marmonna le blond.

_**Tadaaaaaam! Bon, je suis nulle pour les scènes de bagarre.. Pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi..**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas le petit bouton "review" :3**_

_**Zouuz.**_


End file.
